


Rogue

by LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Chuck, Alpha John, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Raphael, Blood and Gore, Dwarves, Elves, Fae & Fairies, Full Moon, Hunter's hunt everything supernatural, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adam, Omega Dean, Omega Mary, Original Character(s), Rogue Cas, Rogue Mary, Rogue Wolfs, Tattoos, Transformation, True Mates, Unstable Castiel, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel/pseuds/LucilovesSamwholovesGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has been rogue for five years. His state of mind is fading, his wolf is drooling with blood lust, and Castiel is giving in to it. By chance alone his sister becomes sick, and he agrees to accompany his father to the Winter Solstice Council Meeting. It's here that he meets his true mate, and the one person who can bring him back from the edge and bring him back into the alpha he was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna get some of this story that I have written out viewed and see what people think. Any questions or comments will be welcomed below in the comments section. Beta'd by: TookMeASecond.

Castiel glanced around the council table with cool eyes, taking in all the Supernatural life that gathered for the Northern Council Meeting. Every clan elects one person to be the council leader to represent the clan itself. There were two Werewolf council members present, Alpha John and Castiel’s father Alpha Chuck. There were two Dwarven council members present, Zachariah and Naomi. One Elven council member, Uriel, and one Fae council member named Abaddon. All of them came for the annual Winter Solstice meeting.

 

Castiel had just turned 21 human years. There weren’t very many humans around now, most became witches to keep their human status, or they hid out in the mountains where no one could find them. The Supernatural had become the dominate races over the years.

 

Castiel was an Alpha Werewolf, third son of Chuck Novak of the Novak clan. He despised his title. He hardly was ever seen with his family, and as far he knew, he wasn’t mentioned often. He was the black sheep after all.

 

Chuck leaned over as the other Alpha Werewolf Clan Leader came through the door, whispering in Castiel’s ear. “That’s Alpha John Winchester, the young man behind him is his first born, Omega Dean Winchester. He’s been coming for about two years now. John started bringing him when Dean turned 18, he’s 20 now. Dean advises John on all decisions; he’ll be taking over John’s position on the Council.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at his father and turned his gaze on Dean. Castiel ran his eyes over the omega with slight interest. He looked very little like John, but his build was almost similar. John Winchester had a deep tan, his eyes dark brown almost black just like his hair. His shoulders were broad and he was well muscled, standing at about six foot three. He was the textbook definition of what an alpha should look like: tall, broad, and muscular.

 

Dean had inherited his father’s ability to pack on muscle and also his height, making Dean quite tall for an omega. Dean walked with an air of confidence that made Castiel smile, he held his chin high, shoulders back, and he made eye contact with every person who came into his line of sight. Castiel’s wolf growled in approval of the omega. His wolf never liked it when omegas were overly submissive. Castiel cocked his head, looking for the subtle signs that would give Dean away as the omega he was.

 

Although Dean wasn’t as lithe as most omegas were, he was still slim, well muscled which was unusual to see on an omega, but not completely uncommon. His waist was narrow, but his hips flared out more like a woman’s than a man’s. There was also his scent, and it hit Castiel like a freight train. It was the most mouth watering smell he’d ever encountered in his life. Dean  smelled  like homemade apple pie, like the kind Castiel’s mother makes, but there was natural musk mixed into it with a little bit of spice, like cinnamon. Dean’s smell seemed to creep under Castiel’s skin making it itch with need. Thoughts of mate, breed, mine flew through Castiel’s  mind  making his muscles tense in anticipation.

 

Castiel covered his nose with his hand and closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to be some knot head at the smell of an omega; he refused to be like his eldest brother. Castiel could feel eyes on him, and he opened his eyes slowly at the demand of his wolf to face whoever was daring to outright stare at him. Castiel met the gaze of the greenest eyes he’d ever seen. They were like deep green moss that grew on the trees in his homeland, they were  breathtaking . They seemed to be searching him for something, but whatever it was Castiel couldn’t tell.

 

Castiel watched as Dean's nostrils flared, and his pupils blew wide, turning most of his green eyes black. Castiel growled lowly at the lustful look in his gaze, his wolf snapping to get out to get at this omega. Castiel watched closely as Dean turned to his father, whispering into his ear before leaving the room, nobody taking notice except Castiel and his growling wolf. Castiel glanced over at John Winchester and froze; the man’s eyes were fixed on  him  and were slightly narrowed. Castiel clamped down on his teeth, resisting the urge to bare them at the other alpha.

 

John seemed to make up his mind about something, because he started to make his way over, his eyes locked on Chuck. Chuck stood, grinning. “Alpha John, it’s been awhile.” Castiel rolled his eyes, his father’s suck up voice getting on his wolf’s nerves.

 

John smiled. “It has Alpha Chuck, it certainly has.” They clasped each other's forearms in greeting, showing respect by bowing their heads to one another. John turned his attention back on Castiel. “And who is this?”

 

Chuck turned to Castiel smiling tightly, pulling his son up from the seat he was still sitting at. Castiel’s control slipped, baring his teeth at his father while his wolf growled viciously inside of him. Chuck just leveled Castiel with a disappointed look. “This is my youngest son, Castiel. He’s here in place of Michael; I figured he should at least attend one meeting since he’s refused to come every other time it was offered.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes. Michael was the eldest brother, and unfortunately, he had come across an omega in heat in the woods and not only knotted her but mated her. She was a small thing, very manipulative, but she can’t birth any pups. Castiel’s other brother Raphael had presented as a beta, but due to his multiple personality disorder, he wouldn’t be able to take over the pack. Castiel was the last hope for the Novak line if Michael didn’t take on a whore on the side. It was because he was their last hope that his father tossed him out to find a mate, causing him to become the rogue he is today.

 

John narrowed his eyes. “I haven’t heard of him.”

 

Castiel grinned. “Most never do, I’m not exactly welcome in my childhood home.”

 

Castiel felt his father stiffen next to him, his eyes bulging out of his head. John never took his eyes off of Castiel. He was taking in the sleeves of tattoos on his arms, the shaved sides of his head, the black eyeliner, the black combat boots, the torn black jeans, and the ratty old band shirt. Castiel knew when John made a final decision of Castiel’s character when his black eyes met Castiel’s sea blue ones.

 

“You’re rogue, you don’t belong to a clan, nor do you even have any real belongings. No one can make you do anything, so why are you here?”

 

Chuck stayed silent; watching the encounter even though Castiel knew his palms must be itching to slap Castiel across the face for his comment earlier. “My sister is an omega, she’s sick, and I came back to visit her. To keep peace in the house while she’s sick, I agreed to come to this little gathering so she doesn’t have to listen to the fighting. It would just stress her out. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay like I said, I’m not welcome in my childhood home.”

 

“That’s enough Castiel; you’re welcome in our house.” Chuck hissed.

 

Castiel glared at Chuck. “That’s not what you said when I was sixteen and threw me out the front door, yelling that if I didn’t find some bitch and knot her and become the Alpha I am  supposed  to be, then I wasn’t allowed back in the house. It’s only because Anna asked for me that you even let me set foot through the threshold.” Castiel yelled, his anger boiling over and his eyes flashing red. Castiel’s claws extended, his fangs growing longer, his wolf swelling with glee, it’s thirst for blood present.

 

Castiel closed his eyes, trying desperately to get a hold of himself. Wolves craved pack, they craved creating bonds with their pack mates, and they craved to find a mate. They didn’t like isolation, and because they had their pack they were never alone. They may look human, but they were undoubtedly animals at heart. How they controlled the beasts inside of themselves was by finding anchors through family, friends, or mates. Castiel didn’t have an anchor; he lost his anchor when he went rogue, letting his wolf take over.

 

Castiel balled his hands into fists and stalked out of the room. He was aware of all the eyes on him, and his wolf demanded to go back and tear their eyes from their sockets. Castiel slammed through the doors, colliding with Dean, who shouted a profanity as they tumbled to the floor. Castiel snarled, glaring down into green eyes as the omega’s smell bombarded his nose. Castiel groaned burying his face into Dean’s neck.

 

Dean chuckled under the alpha, running his hands through his hair. “It’s okay Alpha, you’re okay.”

 

Suddenly Castiel was hauled off of Dean, the familiar smell of nutmeg and vanilla filled his nose. “Clarence, how many times do I have to tell you not to assault omegas?” Meg turned to the crowd of people watching. “Excuse us.”

 

Castiel growled, snapping at his best friend. Meg laughed. “Come on Clarence, before everyone comes after the rogue alpha in the room that scented an unclaimed omega.”

 

Castiel growled, stalking down the hallway, looking back to meet the green gaze that was staring at him with longing. Castiel’s wolf howled in anger, demanding Castiel goes back and take the omega. Castiel picked up his pace as the two friends made it out of the building.

 

Castiel burst through the front doors of the Council building and inhaled the air deeply. “So Clarence, what happened in there?”

 

Castiel rolled his shoulders, trying to get a grip on the beast inside of him. “The fucker tried telling John that I was welcomed in the house. John didn’t know who the fuck I was.”

 

Meg huffed, rolling her eyes. “When’s the next full moon?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “In about a week.”

 

Meg nodded, a calculating look on her face. “You’re way too unstable to be around people right now. We should get out of here, say goodbye to your sister, and get up to the mountains. I can tell this is going to be a rough one.”

 

Castiel’s shoulders slumped, his gaze finding the long scars along her face and throat from where Castiel had hit her during one of the ‘rough’ full moon’s. “Maybe you shouldn’t come along this time.”

 

Meg snorted. “You have me now and until you die Clarence. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Castiel sighed. He could see the fear in her eyes that he was going to die soon. She wasn’t allowed back into their pack, and Castiel was her pack for all intents and purposes. Rogues don’t live very long, they often go mad within the first seven years, kill themselves within the first couple, or die through some bar fight.

 

Castiel has had several close calls with all three of those, but he was trying. Meg has been there to pull guns away from his head, force him to throw up pills, pull several Alpha’s off of him who were beating the shit out of him, and when he was really going to go off the deep end she somehow brought him back.

 

“I’m not going to die anytime soon Meg.”

 

Meg shrugged. “I know Clarence, but I’d rather be there. So, let’s get the hell out of dodge.”

 

Castiel nodded his head agreement till the rough voice of John Winchester rang out. “I’m afraid I can’t let you leave.”

 

Castiel turned around slowly, a growl rumbling from his chest. “Why the hell not?”

 

John seemed unfazed by the fact a rogue alpha was in front of him and considering taking his throat out. “You see there’s a problem. The council all believes you’re too unstable to continue on.”

 

Meg growled behind him. “That’s total bullshit!”

 

John silenced her with a glare. “I have a solution for you Castiel.”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “And what would that be?”

 

John sighed. “My son believes you’re his true mate. I know from personal experience that a bond between true mates can reverse the effects of going rogue. If you agree to spend a year with him and be branded with the letter ‘R’ to represent your status at the current moment, the council will let you go.”

 

Castiel sneered, his wolf not being able to decide if it wanted to agree or tell John to go to hell. “And if I say no to your little proposition?”

 

John balked as if he couldn’t believe Castiel just said that. “Then we’ll put you down like a dog.”

 

His wolf roared, as Castiel growled, the bones in his face shifting painfully as he lunged towards John. Guards were there in seconds, beating Castiel back away from John. Meg jumped beside him, trying to take down the guards. She went down with two tranquilizers in her back, and it took seventeen tranquilizers before Castiel went down. The last thing Castiel heard was a scream of his name before everything went black.


	2. Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both glared at one another. Castiel felt angry with his wolf, for tricking him to go above the water, but he wasn’t sure why. His wolf narrowed his eyes. “Like I said, your mate needs you back; he doesn’t need a man crazed by the animal inside of him. Whether you want to come with me or not is not of import.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine convinced me to post the second chapter today. So here, enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments below.

 Castiel doesn’t dream anymore. He stopped dreaming after his first year of being rogue, but he was dreaming now. He was underwater, his chest bare and torn pants hanging loosely from his body.

 

Castiel tensed as he saw a body swimming towards him. Castiel cocked his head as familiar green eyes came into view. Dean stopped in front of him, swimming easily. The omega took ahold of Castiel’s face.

 

“Come back to me.” Dean pleaded with him. “It’s time to come back to me.”

 

Castiel cocked his head in confusion at the omega. What was he saying? Suddenly Dean’s eye’s hardened, dragging him up to the surface of the water. “If you refuse to come back, I’ll make you come back.”

 

Something in Castiel began to panic, his body fighting against Dean to try and stay under the water. Dean’s eyes flashed a bright blue as he hissed. “Your mate fucking needs you Cas! You can’t hide behind me forever.”

 

Dean’s face began to morph, his features turning into an exact replica of himself, only the other man’s eyes were red. “I thought coming to you as your mate would work, but obviously not.”

 

They both glared at one another. Castiel felt angry with his wolf, for tricking him to go above the water, but he wasn’t sure why. His wolf narrowed his eyes. “Like I said, your mate needs you back; he doesn’t need a man crazed by the animal inside of him. Whether you want to come with me or not is not of import.”

 

His wolf gripped onto him once more and Castiel thrashed, but it was no use, he was dragged to the surface. As soon as he drew in the first breath of air he jolted awake screaming.

 

The wooden rod in Castiel’s mouth fell out as he screamed again as he look down at his hip, the flesh seared with the letter ‘R’. Castiel looked up at the fleeing Beta, thrashing at his binds to let him free. “Get back here you little bitch!”

 

Castiel grinded his teeth together holding back a scream. His hip stung painfully from the brand, the flesh bright red. Castiel closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face as the poignant smell of burned flesh filled the room. When someone entered the room Castiel’s head snapped up, his wolf growling through whimpers of pain inside of him. Castiel met Dean’s green eyes in what must have looked like a silent cry for help, the pain in his hip excruciating. Castiel breathed in the man’s scent, craving it over the smell of his own burned flesh. Dean’s scent also seemed to calm him, giving a false serenity to the room.

 

Dean was holding a syringe in his hand, looking at Castiel in hesitation, sympathy burning in his eyes. “They told me to give this to you, nobody else dared to come in here after that beta came out screaming in terror.”

 

Castiel nodded his understanding, afraid to open his mouth in case of another scream escaping his lips. Dean made his way over, his shoulders slightly tense, but otherwise he looked at ease around the alpha.

 

Dean touched Castiel’s arm lightly, but the alpha’s entire body jerked. His skin tingled from Dean’s touch and his wolf lurched with the thoughts of mate and pack. Castiel hissed, trying to jerk his arm away from Dean, the restraints holding him in place. Castiel can’t have a pack, nor can he mate with anyone.

 

Dean froze looking up at Castiel. “Please let me give this to you, I can’t… my wolf can’t stand you in pain.”

 

Castiel groaned looking away, his chest aching painfully. He could feel what felt like the need for touch, and pack mates making Castiel shudder. What was wrong with him?

 

Dean took Castiel’s stiff arm and injected the morphine into Castiel’s system removing his hands. Castiel relaxed marginally. Castiel cleared his throat. “What happened?” He pushed out between his clamped jaws, his hip throbbing painfully still.

 

Dean bit his lip, pulling up a chair to the side of Castiel’s cuffed bed. “The council was outraged that your father hadn’t branded you. Most thought that you were too unstable. My father and I pleaded your case. You see, there is only one way known to change a rogue wolf back into which they once were.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, ignoring the tugs in his chest. It was impossible; he’s been rogue for five years. There’s no way to reverse that. “It’s not possible.” Castiel slurred, the drugs slowly kicking into his system.

 

Dean glared at him. “It is possible. True mates can reverse it. We are mates, and I know you know it’s true.”

 

Castiel sighed, glancing over at the stubborn omega. “My wolf wants you, that doesn’t mean we’re mates.”

 

Dean opened his mouth in anger, about to retort when a beautiful woman burst through the door, her eyes landing on Castiel immediately.

 

Dean jumped up from his chair. “Mom!”

 

Castiel frowned, the woman’s face softened immediately from fierce to loving within seconds of gazing at her son. Castiel studied the woman as the family member’s reunited making Castiel’s chest tighten painfully at the sight of pack mates interacting. Dean’s mother had golden blond hair, bright green eyes like Dean’s, and she was dressed more like a biker than an omega mom who ran an entire territory.

 

As Dean’s mom pulled away from her son she cupped his face. “Dean dear, why don’t you give me and Castiel some time to talk.”

 

Dean frowned. “But mom-”

 

Marry put a finger over his lips, shushing him with a hard look. “ _Now_ Dean Andric Winchester.”

 

Dean flinched at the sound of his middle name. “Yeah okay I’m leaving.”

 

Dean’s mother smiled sweetly. “Thank you.”

 

Castiel waited for her to turn her attention back to him. When her green eyes met his, they were hard and cold. They fit better with her leather jacket, tight black jeans and biker boots then they did when she was in full on doting mom mode. “Hello Castiel.”

 

The morphine had kicked in, and Castiel didn’t feel the pain in his hip, but it also made his mind foggy and his wolf silent. “I’m afraid we are on uneven footing Mrs. Winchester. I don’t know your first name.”

 

Mary took a seat where Dean had once been sitting, her face impassive. “Mary. My name is Mary.”

 

Castiel grinned lazily. “I would shake your hand, but I’m kind of tied up.” For emphasis he yanked at his bonds.

 

Marry smirked at that, but didn’t reply instead she just watched him. Castiel stared back, studying her for himself. Something about her struck him as familiar. Maybe it was in her mannerisms towards him, or the fact she regarded him as if she knew a little something about him.

 

Finally she spoke, the first time since she entered the room she graced him with a small smile. “Your wound will heal in about a week with your fast healing.”

 

Castiel had done the math and figured as much in his head already. “Yeah, I know what my healing rates are. I’ve had worse than this.”

 

Mary raised an eyebrow at him. “How much worse?”

 

Castiel sighed, yanking at his restraints again. “I have bullet wounds, scars from heated knives. Through one of my legs you can see a scar from a hunter’s arrow. I have my fair share of scars and wounds. I’d show you, but again, I’m still restrained.”

 

Mary bit her lip in thought before standing up, unfastening all of Castiel’s restraints. “Show me.” She demanded.

 

Castiel rubbed at his wrists before stripping off his shirt. He pointed to the circular scar just above the burned flesh in the shape of an ‘R’.

 

“That was my first bullet wound. Got it in a bar fight on the first day marking me as a year old rogue.” Castiel ran his hands over his abdomen, sliding over his rib cage. “The scars right along here are from another rogue wolf kicking my ribs in. The bone ripped through my skin.”

 

Mary’s eyes lingered on the scars that were turned into a demon’s claws that was ripping through Castiel’s skin. Only one of the demons eyes was visible through the ‘ripped’ skin. Castiel had to stay put in a town for one whole month to get it done. His wolf was going crazy by the time him and Meg had said goodbye to that town, and put it in the mirrors of their motorcycles.

 

Castiel’s hand moved up to the cross burned into his chest. Some religious radicals had caught him on one of the rare times he was alone, and dragged him into one of their safe house. Told him they were going to put the fear of God into him. Right after they had heated up silver cross they pressed it into his left pectoral muscle, forever scaring it into the shape of a cross. Meg of course had found him a couple hours after they had branded his skin as a now reformed ‘son of God’. They killed every single one of those bastards, leaving no trace behind. When the wound finally healed, Castiel had someone in some nameless town who was fairly amazing with tattoo gun bring the scar to life to look like a real life cross surrounded in barbed wire.

 

“This is was from religious radicals. I have a couple gun wounds on my back, and various other scars. From the look in your eyes though, I’d say you’ve got the gist of things.”

 

Mary nodded once, but pointed to the long unruly scars wrapping around from his back, along his stomach, and along his other hip bone where the branded ‘R’ wasn’t placed. Castiel touched them gingerly. “This happened on a full moon. I came across a family in the forest I was running through. Father dearest couldn’t communicate to my wolf because I was rogue. He attacked, and Meg saved me.”

 

Mary nodded, sighing. “She’s throwing quite a fit out there about you.”

 

Castiel smirked. “I can only imagine. She’s one hell of a fighter too.”

 

Mary looked at him coldly. “The scar along her face, was that from you?”

 

Castiel’s wolf shook itself, growling at the disapproving tone in Mary’s voice. Castiel fixed her with a glare. “I gave her that on my first full moon as a rogue. In return she sunk her teeth into my hind leg, breaking the bone. I was crippled for three months. You can still see the teeth marks.

 

Mary smirked. “She’s a tough girl. I don’t know how she managed to stick around with you for so long.”

 

Castiel bit his lip. “We were childhood sweethearts you could say. Meg never wanted children, if I was going to take a mate I needed to provide children to carry on the line. My father forbid it. I think Meg hoped when we escaped from there that my feelings would grow for her, but in the end I didn’t reciprocate the same feelings. I don’t believe she feels that way for me anymore, but she loves me as a friend still. I’m her pack you could say.”

 

Mary nodded in thought. “That makes sense of her behavior. She’s quite the spitfire. She would be a wonderful mate to have. Very loyal.”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, she will be, just not for me.”

 

Mary fixed him with a look. “Do you want a mate, children?”

 

Castiel bit his lip. “If I could have a mate, I know I would want one. If I tried to mate though, my mating bites wouldn’t take because I’m a rogue.”

 

Mary bit her lip in thought, but didn’t say anything else. She started on a new topic, nodding towards him. “You have many scars, and many tattoo’s. I assume all of them have meaning?”

 

Castiel nodded, running his hands over his sleeved tattooed arms. His back was mostly covered, there were a few scattering his legs, both his ribs were covered, and he even had some along his neck. “You shouldn’t be so surprised by how many scars and tattoo’s I have. Most rogue’s end up this way.”

 

Mary snorted. “I don’t have that many scars, nor that many tattoo’s.”

 

Castiel froze, looking at Mary with narrowed eyes. “What are you saying?”

 

Mary shrugged off her leather jacket, revealing a thin white tank top under it. She had a tattoo of a feather along the right side of her neck starting behind the ear and ending at the top of her right collarbone. Along her left collarbone was the word ‘loup’ which meant wolf in French. She lifted her thin shirt to expose her ribs. Castiel growled when he saw the seared flesh in the shape of an ‘R’ on Mary’s ribs. Castiel’s wolf stirred from it’s drugged state, making it known to Castiel that it didn’t like that his mates mother had gone through the same pain he had.

 

Castiel shook himself, meeting Mary’s eyes. Dean wasn’t his mate, it just wasn’t possible, nor was it possible that Mary was clearly no longer rogue, and had a mating bite on her neck. “That’s impossible.”

 

Mary laughed loudly, throwing her head back. “That’s what I had thought too when I started getting ‘feelings’ back. I met John on accident. I was going to the store to pick up supplies before I moved onto the next town, and the next territory. I was walking down the candy aisle when suddenly this burly alpha drops all his groceries and is hugging me to his chest.”

 

Mary chuckled again in memory. “Of course I crippled him to the floor in seconds, but my wolf was going crazy with want. I had thought I was going into heat. He convinced me to hear him out, and he brought me home to meet his pack. They were all so afraid of me, and his father downright refused to let me in the house. Wouldn’t even listen to John that I was his true mate. Regardless, his mom let me stay in a cottage in the back. For the first time in years I had a dream. I was in a cave, and my wolf looked just like me with the blue eyes of an omega wolf. She told me I needed to leave the cave. Naturally, I told her to piss off. My wolf didn’t like that. She shifted, and dragged me out by my ankles. That morning I woke up with a longing for touch and pack. That’s where my journey began, and by the look on your face I would say you’ve experienced something similar today.”

 

Castiel gazed at her in disbelief. “I had a dream… I was under water and my wolf pulled me to the surface. I woke with similar feelings, and when Dean touched me it all just seemed to intensify.”

 

Mary nodded a sad look on her face. “This is all so rare, finding your true mate. When John gave me the call about you and Dean I couldn’t believe it. What were the odds that twice in a row in this family that their mates were rogue? It seemed impossible to me, but I see now it’s very true.”

 

Mary sighed, leaning forward and pinning Castiel with a look. “What your wolf has done is opened the gate way to coming back from being a rogue. This means having pack, having a mate, making bonds, all of it. You’ll be in control again, but you must understand you are not all the way fixed. If you leave Dean, you’ll become rogue again. If you stay, you’ll over time be able to make bonds with other people, gain a pack, and most importantly be able to claim Dean. This road isn’t easy. I was with John for three years before his mating bite took. I’ve heard stories that it only took a rogue and it’s mate two months before the bite took. It varies. It could only take a week, or it could take 15 years. One thing for certain is you have to be in it.

 

“But Castiel, I must warn you.” She paused for a moment, a very sad look crossing her face. “Dean, much like how John was with me, believes that you are his one and only. It will become frustrating because both Dean and his wolf know you are his mate, but only your wolf recognizes Dean as your mate. I can tell you from personal experience that everyday you will be filled with frustration because you can’t feel what he’s feeling. Once you reconnect with your wolf, when that bond is amended, then and only then will you yourself know that Dean is your mate.

 

“I fell in love with John way before I truly knew that he was my true mate. Please give Dean a chance Castiel. Take it from someone who was a rogue once, it is worth every single frustration I had with myself, every painful minute of him looking at me with something I couldn’t understand. When the mating bite took, and I became pregnant with Dean, it was worth every painful moment. I would never wish it any other way.”

 

Castiel regarded Mary’s pleading and fierce gaze, and knew she meant every word. “I’ve been a rogue for five years. I’ve been in hell for five years, but I can’t honestly say I want to leave it.”

 

Mary let out a shaky breath, nodding before standing. “Will you at least try?”

 

Castiel sighed, his wolf growling inside of him that he shouldn’t even be considering going back under and disconnecting them once more. Castiel thought of Dean’s green eyes as his apple pie scent. “I will try, but I will make it clear to him that there is a high possibility that I wont stay.”

 

Mary nodded. “I suppose that’s all I can ask from you.”

 

Castiel watched her walk to the door, knowing she wasn’t quite done speaking with him. She paused at the door, looking over his shoulder and smiling almost motherly at him. “My son’s a good man, and he deserves the world to be laid at his feet. I hope you can see past your past, and look into your future. I look forward to you staying with us, Castiel.”

 

Castiel sighed. “Do you still sometimes feel like you are rogue Mary? Do you still get blood lust urges?”

 

Mary turned and regarded him with a sad look. “There are days, that I find it hard to connect with others, and that I become violent in nature. There is a reason I never go to those council meetings. Part of you will always be rogue Castiel, but I think you will find that being with Dean, and having a pack is better than being completely rogue.”

 

With a final smile, she left the room, leaving Castiel to sit and wonder. Castiel lay back down, his thoughts racing with everything she had told him. Castiel thought of the few encounters he had with Dean, the way the omega looked at him as if he was an angel that he wanted to look after. The way his eye’s already filled with complete concern when Castiel was in pain. Castiel thought of the way his wolf calmed in the presence of the omega.

 

Castiel shook his head, his eyes becoming heavy. He didn’t know who this omega was, or how it could possibly work, but he was certain that Mary was no longer rogue. If she made it, maybe there was hope for him as well.

 

 


	3. Changing Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had a broad, blissed out grin on his face as he moved closer to Castiel, their bodies only inches apart. Castiel’s nerves were set on fire at the warmth radiating off of Dean, his sweet breath ghosting against Castiel’s skin. His eyes dropped to Dean’s lips, then back to his eyes, the tension raising in the room and the smell of arousal filling the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, but here I am with the third chapter. I have finals going on right now, so I'm not sure when the next time will be that I update. Let me know what you guy's think of this chapter in the comments below.

Castiel awoke on a considerably softer surface than the one he went to sleep on, and his wolf huffed happily. Castiel was also lying on his back, and a warm body pressed up against the side of his body that wasn’t in pain. Castiel opened his eyes slowly, taking in the light brown hair with blond highlights. The tanned face with freckles splattered across the bridge of his nose. The dark pink lips that were parted in sleep, little huffs of breathe escaping out.

 

Castiel’s wolf sighed in contentment for the first time in years. Castiel shook his head in disbelief. His hip was throbbing in pain, but he didn’t even care. This omega, this man he didn’t even know, had calmed his wolf and actually made it _happy_.

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he stared at Dean, but when his long eyelashes started fluttering and his green eyes met his, Castiel felt lost. “Who are you?” Castiel whispered.

 

Dean smiled at him sleepily, a soft grin gracing his face. “My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky people.”

 

Castiel stared down at Dean for a moment processing what he just said before chuckling to himself, followed by hisses of pain from tightening the skin around his muscles from laughing. Dean’s sleepy look disappeared immediately quickly replaced with one of concern. “Do you need more morphine?”

 

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t like how it makes me feel. I can manage without it.”

 

Dean looked at him skeptically. “You’d rather be in pain?”

 

Castiel chuckled at the small pout on Dean’s face, holding back any noises of pain. “I’d rather be in pain and lucid, than not in pain and out of my mind. I’m close enough to going insane as it is.”

 

Dean stiffened at that, nodding as understanding flooded his features. “So, why exactly were you curled up against me? I’m sure you’re mom wouldn’t be too pleased.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “My mother was the one to suggest it, and it was because you were in pain. She figured my presence would help you heal faster. Why would you think that she doesn’t want me curled against you?”

 

Castiel stood slowly from the bed, stretching the burned muscles and flesh making him wince before he leveled Dean with a look. “Because I might not be staying.”

 

Dean’s face flashed with hurt, before he covered it up with a shrug and a grin. Castiel wolf howled in anger at him for hurting the omega’s feelings. Castiel ignored it. “I’ll just have to convince you to stay. Come on, your friend Meg has been quite angry with us for not letting her come see you.”

 

Castiel grinned at the thought of his friend giving them all hell, but he quickly noticed he was only wearing pants and the bandage around his waist. “Did Meg by chance give you my bag? I need a shirt.”

 

Dean paused on his way towards the door, looking around the room. “No I don’t think she gave us any bag for you.” Dean bit his lip in thought before he shrugged off the flannel he was wearing, handing it to Castiel.

 

“It might be a little big, but it’s a shirt.” Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean, but slid the flannel on. Castiel’s wolf pranced happily as Castiel buttoned up the shirt; it was pleased to be wearing some of its mate’s clothes.

 

Castiel flashed his eyes up to Dean who had been watching him put the flannel on. Dean’s eyes were slightly dilated, and a subtle hint of arousal filled the air. Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean who shook himself, a cocky grin sliding into place.

 

“Come on Cas.” Castiel smirked at the nickname and followed behind Dean.

 

When they stepped out of the room, Castiel realized they were in a hotel, a very nice one at that. Castiel took in his surroundings slowly, the soft carpet heavily under his bare feet, the decor was nice and elegant, and everything smelled clean.

 

Castiel knew they were getting close to Meg when he heard the distinct sound of his friend’s sarcastic dagger sweet tone. “I don’t think you understand. If I don’t see that he’s okay within the next five minutes, I’m going to tear each of you limb from limb until someone takes me too him.”

 

Castiel laughed as he walked through the door, ignoring the pain in his side. “I don’t think that’s necessary Meg, I’m right here.”

 

Meg’s eyes lit up when he came into sight. She walked forward swiftly and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Castiel held back the hiss of pain, instead making a pain stricken face while Meg couldn’t see. When she pulled back he schooled his features, and gave her a dashing smile.

 

She gave him an unimpressed look when she sniffed the air. “Why do you smell like you’re in pain?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Being branded will do that.”

 

Meg’s eyes flashed golden in anger; she turned quickly towards Dean growling out. “You motherfuckers said you weren’t going to hurt him.”

 

Castiel was already in motion without realizing that he was moving when Meg raised her clawed hand at Dean. Castiel tackled her to the floor as his body completely shifted, the sickening crack of his bones sliding into place faster than they should have. It hurt like a bitch but Castiel hardly noticed, his wolf roaring with anger. Meg had shifted with him, the dark brown beta on her back, her golden eyes glaring up at him as a low growl escaped her throat. Castiel’s wolf took over, his roar shaking the entire room as he lunged for her neck.

 

Castiel’s wolf wasn’t expecting another wolf to slam into his side, spiraling him away from Meg. Castiel’s wolf locked eyes with a golden brown omega, his teeth bared and his blue eyes narrowed. Castiel’s wolf recognized him as Dean and lowered his hackles, regarding Dean with a curious and slightly annoyed look.

 

Castiel fought against his wolfs control, trying to gain control back of his body. His wolf wasn’t budging, it was in full protect mate mode and it wasn’t going away.

 

Dean walked forward slowly and nuzzled the alpha. Castiel’s wolfed growled lowly, nuzzling the omega back. John and Mary burst through the doors then, Castiel’s wolf raising his hackles again and growled in warning. Mary looked unfazed while John looked pissed. Castiel barred his teeth at the other alpha. Dean nipped Castiel’s ear, making the wolf focus on him again.

 

Castiel struggled with his wolf, pleading. In response his wolf growled that it needed to protect their mate. Dean gave him a hard look, and Castiel wished like hell he could communicate with other wolfs like he used to. Dean rubbed himself on the alpha, scenting the alpha in front of everyone so that they knew who Castiel belonged to. Castiel’s wolf loved that, rubbing himself against Dean in return.

 

Meg groaned. “God he’s like a big giant puppy.” She stood completely naked, but no one was really fazed by it. They were all shifters very much used to seeing all sex’s naked.

 

Mary frowned. “What happened?”

 

Meg sighed. “It hasn’t been the first time, and probably won’t be the last. I set Castiel’s wolf off by raising a clawed hand at Dean. Clarence wolfed out, about to tear my neck out, and if it wasn’t for Dean I wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

John turned towards Mary. “You were never that bad.”

 

Mary rolled her eyes. “That you saw, or cared to acknowledge. Its worse for alpha’s though. They’re stronger, and way less stable than omega’s gone rogue.”

 

The couple got Meg clothes and over time Castiel’s wolf relaxed having their omega pressed up against him, giving control back over to Castiel. Once Castiel was in control of his wolf body he pulled away from Dean who was curled against him. Dean raised his head and watched him as the alpha shifted, his bones cracking and shifting back into his place. Castiel panted and his body shook his hip on fire. Castiel hadn’t noticed the pain as a wolf, and Castiel wondered if that was because his wolf had taken over most feeling and control.

 

Castiel hissed when his muscles gave out and he slammed down onto the floor. His hip throbbed harder, the alpha twisting quickly onto his back to relieve the pain. His body was on fire. His wolf had shifted to fast to protect Dean. In his human body he could feel all of the strain and pain in his muscles, joints, and bones.

 

Mary was kneeling next to Castiel, taking his pulse, the sound of Dean shifting cracked through the dead silence of the room. “John go get some sleeping medicine. Rogue or not he can’t handle this kind of pain all at once.”

 

Castiel growled. “I can handle it.”

 

Dean took a hold of Castiel’s hand. “No one is going to think less of you little alpha.”

 

Castiel glared at Dean as another wave of pain went through him from trying to move. “I don’t think we like that nickname.” His wolf broke through again, taking charge to take away some of the pain.

 

Dean smiled at him, squeezing the alpha’s hand. Castiel growled at his wolf for taking control again for the second time that day. Castiel’s wolf watched John warily as he approached with the sedative. “How long are you putting us down for?” the alpha hissed out as John injected the sedative into his system.

 

Mary smiled, running a soothing hand through his hair. “Probably till we’re back in our territory. Your hip will be mostly healed by then, and your joints should be fine.”

 

Castiel’s wolf nodded, fighting against the sudden heaviness of his eyes, the last thing he heard was Dean. “Go to sleep little alpha, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

~~~

 

Castiel is not very happy when he wakes up. His head is pounding, his stomach is growling, and he feels like someone is standing on his blatter. Castiel opens his eyes slowly, surprised to find it’s relatively dark in the room he’s in. Castiel sits up slowly, only a dull ache in his hip. Castiel glances around the room and realizes it’s a small hut. Candles clutter the room, a small kitchen in the corner and three doors. Castiel figures one is the outside door, one a closet, and one a small bathroom. Castiel stands slowly, waiting for the pounding in his head to slow so he can move forward.

 

He takes a leak and returns to the main room of the hut, and sits down wondering if he should go outside or not. He’s not sure where he is, but has a vague idea that he might be in the Winchester’s territory. He can smell in the air the faint scents of Dean and his mother and another beta scent he doesn’t recognize. He can hear the sounds of people moving around outside. Castiel lays back and just listens, shifting half way, ignoring the ache as his bones move in his face and his claws extend.

 

He can hear children running around, laughing. The sound of someone chopping wood steadily reaches his ears, people in conversation as they walk near by. There’s the sounds of paws hitting the ground quickly, Castiel guesses it’s a wolf returning from patrol of the borders. He catches the sound of Dean’s voice and he focusses in on the sound of his voice.

 

“You think he’ll wake up soon Bobby?”

 

Someone grunted, the sound of herbs being smashed steadily following it. “He’s probably awake right now, Dean.”

 

Dean sighed. “You think he’ll adjust?”

 

The smashing stopped and the man growled out. “I don’t know boy. It took a long time for Mary to get used to having a pack. From the sounds of what his pack is like from his sister, he doesn’t even know what having a pack is.”

 

Castiel frowned at that. They’ve talked with Anna? “I know that Bobby, I’m just…”

 

“I get it boy, you’ve got feelings. You’re frustrated because he just don’t get it yet. News flash idjit, he’s not going to for awhile. I also understand that you want him just to slide into your life, like in all the stories. That ain’t going to happen either. His wolf may get it, but he don’t get his wolf.”

 

Castiel shifted back, sighing. His wolf was mulling over the information, Castiel could tell by how silent he was. Not long after his eavesdropping Dean snuck through the door. “Hey, you’re awake.”

 

Castiel nodded, but continued to stare up at the ceiling. Dean sat down next to him. “Have you been awake long?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Thirty minutes if that.”

 

Dean nodded, an awkward silence settling between the two. “So, you’ve spoken to my sister, Anna?”

 

Dean froze. “How the hell do you know that?”

 

Castiel tapped his ears. “Best way to get intel about where you are when you know nothing.”

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “She’s here, actually. Bobby is real good with medicine and herbs. He thinks he can help her with her condition.”

 

Castiel smiled at that. “I’ll have to thank him. She told you of our pack?”

 

Dean nodded. “What she could. Said she didn’t leave the house all that often.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “If she falls she could break a bone. She’s been bed ridden most of her life.”

 

Dean nodded, opening his mouth to say something when Castiel’s stomach growled. “Oh shit Cas, you haven’t eaten for like, three days.”

 

Castiel sat up, closing his eyes till the dizziness stopped. “That would explain the dizziness and headache.”

 

Dean stood, helping Castiel up, his wolf rumbling about how his omega shouldn’t have to help him up. Thankfully when they left the hut, it was night out. Castiel was surprised at how many people were out, and he was surprised how many people there were.

 

“How do you have so many pack mates?” Castiel asked in wonderment, watching the young pup’s chance one another around some in their human forms other in their wolf forms.

 

Dean smiled. “Anna told us you had a small pack. It sounds like to me your father is afraid of being overthrown.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Your father is not?”

 

Dean shrugged. “Not really. My Dad is a good alpha, and my mother despite what she was has flourished into the pack mother that was needed. When you’re good to your people, you shouldn’t be worried of being overthrown.”

 

Castiel thought about that as they slowly made their way to the main house. The village Castiel’s family was hold up in was fully equipped for the size of Dean’s pack, but the only people living there were Castiel’s family, Metatron’s family, and Castiel’s mom’s parents. His mother’s brother and sister lived further away in one of the cities Chuck ruled over. Every territory had a leader pack or coven who ruled over the entire territory. Not only did they have to rule over their coven or pack, but they also had to keep every other pack or coven in their territory in check.

 

“I know my father can be quite attached to his position. His family has held it for ages, and his offspring haven’t exactly turned out the way he had designed. He’s not unfair to our people, but he could do better.”

 

Just then some of the pups attacked Dean, latching onto his legs and shouting his name excitedly. “Dean! Dean! Who’s your friend?” They all shouted, looking up at Dean with excited eyes.

 

Dean grinned. “This is Castiel.”

 

Dean and Castiel laughed as the pups tried to say his name. “You can all call him Cas is you wish.”

 

“Cas!” They all shouted and attacked his legs instead. Castiel’s wolf laughed inside of him as Castiel allowed the pups to bring him to the ground and let them walk over him. His wolf liked that Castiel was getting along with his mates pack.

 

It was one of them frowned at looked up at Dean in confusion Castiel’s mood plummeted. “I don’t feel his wolf, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled sadly down at the pups, squatting to be at their level, all intently watching Dean to tell them why they couldn’t connect with Castiel. “You all know the story of how my mom went rogue and met my father and got better right?”

 

They all nodded fiercely, making Dean smile. “Cas is the same way as Mary. He’s a rogue, but over time he’ll get better.”

 

“Who’s his mate?” A little girl asked.

 

Dean smiled affectionately. “I am.”

 

While the pup’s eyes lit up and sang together, “Dean and Cas, sitting in a tree…” and started playing on top of Castiel again, it didn’t bring him the same happiness. He was reminded of how damaged he really was that making bonds with these people around him would be impossible for a long time.

 

Dean untangled Castiel from the pups, but Dean seemed to sense Castiel wasn’t happy. “The pack won’t bring it up once they know about you.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, kicking a rock. “No, but I’ll be able to see it in their eyes. I’d take the beating from people who don’t accept what I am over the sympathy in everyone's eyes.”

 

Dean flinched at the harsh tone of Castiel’s voice. “It’ll get better Cas.”

 

Castiel snorted. “How long do you think that will take? A year, fifteen, fifty?”

 

Dean stopped short on the main house's porch, his eyes flashing with hurt and anger. “This isn’t easy for anyone Castiel. It would be a hell of a lot easier if you were just normal, but you’re not. So instead of getting angry about it try focusing on fixing things with your wolf. I know you’re my mate, and all I want is for you to know it to.”

 

Dean turned then and slammed into the house, leaving Castiel on the porch. Castiel sighed, leaning against the side of the house, the prickling of tears irritated his eyes. His wolf nudged him, reminding him that their mate was right. Castiel knew Dean was right. Castiel had spent so long being angry with his wolf for separating them in the first place. Castiel wondered then, that maybe it hadn’t been his wolf that separated them; maybe it was him who had done it without even realizing it.

 

“Hello Castiel.” a soft voice said, bringing Castiel out of his thoughts.

 

Castiel smiled at his sister, who was standing in front of the door. “Hello Anna.”

 

She approached him and gave him a hug. “You’re omega seemed very upset just now. Do you know what about?”

 

Castiel sighed. “Anna, I don’t know if I can do this. Reconnect with my wolf, live here, be with Dean. I felt so much these past few days, and it scares me. I’ve been so angry with myself and my wolf. I don’t know how to come back from that. Dean, the way he looks at me, I can’t understand it. My wolf wants him, knows him as mate, but I don’t. I don’t know how I can do this.”

 

Castiel didn’t realize he was crying to Anna stood and hugged him close. “Castiel, your true mate is in there. Most people don’t ever find theirs. You can’t give up on him, on yourself. You deserve to be happy Castiel, so don’t give up on what you could have just because you can’t understand right now.”

 

Castiel buried his face in his sister’s neck. “What if nothing changes Anna?”

 

She tightened her grip on him. “You’ll always have Dean, Castiel. That omega is going to stick with you even if nothing ever changes. You’re his mate. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

Castiel tightened his grip, pulling away from her and the comfort. She smiled. “Come on, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

 

Anna led him into the kitchen where Mary was making sandwiches. Mary smiled at Castiel as he entered the kitchen with his sister. “Hello Castiel. Dean said you were hungry.”

 

Castiel looked around. “Where is Dean?”

 

Mary sighed, rolling her eyes. “Probably sulking in his room. He and his father are alike in that way. You do something to hurt their feeling, and they go sulk about it by themselves. Creates so many problems.”

 

Castiel bit his lip. “Should I go to him?”

 

Mary paused at that, smiling. “Of course, but your eating first.”

 

With that she made him sit at the kitchen bar and eat. Anna sat next to him, chatting comfortably with Mary. Anna seemed very relaxed her, but she still seemed so fragile. Her skin a pale white, her cheek bones sticking out harshly, barely any muscle on her entire body. She was born sickly, and was on suppressants before her first heat, the doctors said she couldn’t survive one. Castiel picked up on whispering in the hall and frowned turning towards the noise. Two head’s shot out of view, Mary sighing in the background. “Boy’s, get in here.”

 

The two in question crept into the room. One was very tall with long brown hair and hazel eyes, and the other was smaller with blond hair and blue eyes. “Castiel, these two are my other sons, Sam and Adam. Boy’s, this is Castiel.”

 

The tall one stepped forward, holding his hand out. “I’m Sam, the second oldest, alpha.” Sam gave Castiel a sharp toothed grin. Castiel didn’t react to the alpha’s obvious dominate display. Castiel shook Sam’s hand firmly, nodding.

 

Sam frowned when Castiel didn’t rise to the bait. Mary rolled her eyes. “Sam, just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you have to act like one. We didn’t raise you to be a knot head.”

 

Sam scowled as Adam giggled. “I’m not acting like a knot head mom, just being protective of Dean.”

 

Mary snorted. “Dean can handle this one, trust me.” Mary smiled and patted Castiel’s shoulder.

 

Adam stepped forward then, holding out his hand. “I’m Adam.”

 

Castiel shook his hand and gave him a small smile. Castiel scented the air subtly, Adam was an omega. “Nice to meet you Adam.”

 

Adam smiled back and stepped away from Castiel, turning to his mother. “Can I have a sandwich too?”

 

Mary nodded. “Of course kiddo.”

 

Sam sat down next to Adam who was chatting with Anna, but continued to watch Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes when his wolf bristled at Sam’s blatant stare. Once Castiel finished his sandwich and placed his plate in the sink, he addressed Mary. “Which is Dean’s room?”

 

Mary smiled. “Third floor, end of the hallway straight ahead.”

 

Castiel nodded, meeting Sam’s gaze with extended canines and a wolfish grin. Sam growled lowly, and Mary hit him upside the head. “Sam!”

 

“He flashed his teeth at me, Mom!”

 

Castiel’s wolf snickered happily, and Castiel grinned to himself as he made his way up the staircase. When Castiel came to Dean’s door he paused, his hand posed to knock. Maybe the omega wanted to be alone?

 

“Cas, you can come in here.” Dean’s voice called out.

 

Castiel opened the door, taking Dean’s room in. The walls were painted cream with an accent wall of deep green, and posters of 80’s rock bands littered the walls. His bed was directly in front of Castiel, pushed up against the wall, two windows on both sides of the bed. The comforter was black, the sheets cream. On either side of the bed there were dark brown wooden nightstands, both had lamps on them. To Castiel’s right against the wall was a dresser, and double doors to what he assumed was the closet. To his left was a desk littered with papers, books, and drawings. There was also a door that Castiel assumed led to a bathroom to his left. There was a hamper in the far left corner. Dean’s room was picked up where it didn’t look like a wreck, but messy enough to look lived in.

 

“How did you know I was outside?” Castiel questioned as he shut the door.

 

Dean rolled his eyes on his bed, throwing the magazine he was reading to the floor. “I heard you come up the stairs, and I could smell you getting closer. What did you want?”

 

Castiel clenched his teeth at Dean’s cold tone, his wolf whimpering for Castiel to make up with the omega. “I wanted to apologize for one. I’m not taking into account how you must be feeling. I was too caught up in my own bullshit to look at what was in front of me.”

 

Castiel shuffled, mulling over what he wanted to say next as Dean stood from his bed and walked closer. “I probably will get caught up in myself often Dean, but I will try and remind myself that this is about us and not me. I may not know you are my true mate, but you know it, and so does my wolf. That’s something to treasure, and I’m going to try my hardest to be the mate you want and deserve.”

 

Dean had a broad, blissed out grin on his face as he moved closer to Castiel, their bodies only inches apart. Castiel’s nerves were set on fire at the warmth radiating off of Dean, his sweet breath ghosting against Castiel’s skin. His eyes dropped to Dean’s lips, then back to his eyes, the tension raising in the room and the smell of arousal filling the air.

 

“My mate.” Dean purred and surged forward, pushing Castiel against the door and kissing him hard. Castiel’s wolf howled happily, and Castiel returned the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the omega, taking in his sweet apple pie scent. The kiss became soft and exploring, Dean’s tongue darting across Castiel’s bottom lip.

 

Castiel sighed into the kiss, his wolf urging for him to take their mate. “Dean, we should stop.” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips.

 

Dean pulled away, confusion on his face. “Why?”

 

Castiel smiled, lightly pushing the omega away from him. “I wanna take this slow, Dean. I wanna take our time with this, and not rush into anything.”

 

Dean chuckled, stepping away from the alpha even further. “Okay Cas, sounds good. As long as I get to kiss you whenever I want.”

  
Castiel snorted rolling his eyes endearingly. “Yeah okay, whatever you want omega.” Dean laughed, throwing his head back and his entire face lit up. Castiel decided he wanted to work everyday for the rest of his life to put that look on Dean’s face.


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shut the door to the dressing room with a sharp click. His wolf was howling to go and rip out that beta’s throat. Castiel grinded his teeth together refusing to give in. Castiel slipped into the form fitting dark blue jeans he was given, the crisp black button up shirt with the black vest over it. Castiel rolled up the sleeves to the shirt before slipping off his black biker boots for the black vans shoes. Castiel snorted at the earrings that had grey feathers hanging from them and slipped one of them into his ear, picking up the second set of earrings and slipped the diamond earring into the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile and I've gotten quite a few nudges from people that they can't wait for more, so I stayed up to ungodly hours of the morning making sure it's finished and decently beta'd. But to make up for the long wait I come baring a bit longer of a chapter and drawings! I have some art skill, some, so I thought I'd try and draw some of Castiel's tattoo's for you. I'll add to them along the way while I think of them, and let all of you know when I add to the drawings. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There's a brief mention of mpreg, tiny really, but it's there just so you know if you don't wanna read that? I have it tagged and just know there will probably be some, WAY later in the story, but hey, just a warning. Anyways, here's the url for that art, ( http://lucilovessamwholovesgabriel.tumblr.com/post/121093831775/this-is-the-art-for-my-rogue-fic-my-art ) and I'll be looking forward to seeing what you guy's think in the comments below!

Castiel woke slowly, his heavy eyelids taking in the sunlight streaming through the window, and hitting the dark wood floors. Castiel stretched slowly, his back popping as his body sagged in relief. Castiel was convinced this bed was made of fluffy clouds from heaven. Last night was the best sleep he’d had in years. His wolf yawned in agreement, content to just let Castiel control them for now.

 

Castiel hummed and stared up at the white ceiling happily. Things had gone well with Dean last night. They had ended up watching a Star Wars movie marathon with Sam and Adam. By the time they had reached the fourth movie, everyone was pretty much asleep. Mary woke all of them and ushered them off to bed. Castiel’s wolf was extremely pleased when they had woken up to Dean laid across their lap asleep. Both Mary and Dean had shown Castiel to his new room on the third floor besides Dean’s.

 

Castiel’s wolf had been disappointed that they wouldn’t be sleeping in their mate’s room, but he settled since they were right next door. He smiled softly thinking of how as soon as Mary had walked down the stairs Dean had kissed him tenderly, murmuring a good night against his lips.

 

Castiel jerked out of his happy daze from a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” He called, smiling to see Dean slipping into his room.

 

“Good morning, Cas.” Dean said whispered, slipping under Castiel’s covers and snuggling against him.

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around the omega, his wolf rumbling softly with happiness. Castiel thought this intimacy this quickly with Dean would feel out of place, but it felt right, like puzzle pieces fitting together. “Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?”

 

Dean hummed against Castiel’s throat contently. “Very good actually. You?”

 

Castiel smiled. “Best sleep I’ve had in years.”

 

His wolf huffed in agreement once more, but still rested allowing Castiel all of the control easily. They stayed like that for awhile, basking in one another’s presence. Dean finally sighed and pulled away from Castiel just a little bit so he could look the other man in the face. “We should get ready. My mom wants to take you shopping.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I have clothes, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “We know that, Cas. My mom thinks you’re torn clothes are not exactly appropriate in a home like setting.”

 

Castiel hummed in thought, thinking of his clothing. Almost all of his jeans were torn in some way. He’d never really bothered to replace them with their tight budget unless he absolutely had to. His shirts were in varying types of disarray, again nothing thing he never bothered to replace. Castiel sighed, finally nodded his consent. “Alright, fine. Are you coming with us?”

 

Dean nodded, kissing Castiel chastely before pulling from the embrace and standing up. “Of course, little alpha.”

 

Castiel's eyes narrowed at the nickname, following Dean to stand up and get ready. The omega showed him where the bathroom was that he could shower and get ready in before retreating to his own room to get ready. Castiel ignored the grumble from his wolf that he wanted to shower with their mate.

 

Castiel was surprised with how easy going his wolf has been. Except for the Meg incident, he’s been very relaxed and allowing Castiel control over their body easily. Castiel thought back to when he and his wolf were one. Sure they still argued then and had different desires, but it never felt like either had been in control, it just felt to be one person. Castiel was his wolf as much as his wolf was Castiel.

 

The alpha sighed as he stood under the scalding hot water of the shower, wondering when he and his wolf would be like that once more. His wolf huffed in agreement, both their thoughts turning to Dean. Castiel couldn’t deny that Dean made him very happy, and the fact that Dean’s presence soothed his wolf was a very nice bonus.

 

His wolf let out a content sigh inside of him. Castiel smiled at that, knowing his wolf was happy and settled made Castiel’s life much easier. He didn’t have to fight for control, and didn’t have to worry about losing his mind.

 

Castiel toweled off and slipped into his torn jeans and ratty band t-shirt before exiting the bathroom, his hair still damp. Castiel was rummaging through his bag for his hair products when he smelt Dean’s scent. Castiel couldn’t hear the other wolf, but his scent had given him away. When the arms snaked around his waist, Castiel wasn’t surprised, his smile turning into a grin.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel rumbled out.

 

Dean kissed his neck lightly. “Hey, Cas.”

 

Castiel hummed as he found his hair product, turning in Dean’s arms to face him. “Everything okay?”

 

Dean smiled and kissed him, his lips lingering for a moment before he pulled back. “Yep, mom just wanted to know if you were almost ready.”

 

Castiel nodded, stepping out of Dean’s light embrace. “Almost. I’ll be down in a couple minutes.”

 

Dean nodded. “Sounds good, Cas.”

 

Castiel watched Dean leave the room, his wolf wanting to follow. Castiel rolled his eyes, and he ran his hands through his hair to give it a messy spiked look. Castiel swore his wolf was addicted to Dean by the way he whined that Castiel was taking to long, and that they should be down there with their mate already.

 

Castiel bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen, Mary, Dean, and Adam were all in there chatting lightly. Everyone looked to him as he entered, all of them smiling. “Morning, Castiel. Did you sleep okay?” Mary asked as she poured herself some coffee.

 

Castiel nodded, standing next to Dean, their shoulder brushing. “I slept wonderfully, thank you Mary.”

 

Mary smiled brightly. “We’re going to get breakfast in town. Adam’s coming with us. You’re welcome to follow behind me on your bike Castiel, or you can ride with us.”

 

Castiel hummed, glancing over at Dean. “Would you ride with me?”

 

Dean grinned brightly. “Hell yeah!”

 

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s enthusiasm, completely missing Mary’s slightly concerned look. “Alright, it’s settled then, but be careful please. I know how dangerous those bikes can be.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at that just as Meg came strolling into the kitchen mid stretch. Her and Castiel locked eyes, everyone in the room holding their breath, their movement stilled. Meg soon just shrugged, walking over to the refrigerator. “Morning Clarence and entourage. How is everyone this morning?”

 

Everyone gave a response, Castiel waiting till they were all done to ask Meg if Dean could use her helmet this morning, Mary’s previous comment forgotten. She raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see why not. I don’t believe I’ll be going anywhere any time soon. You all have fun.”

 

With that she left the room with a cup of coffee and a bowl of fruit. Mary sighed almost in relief. “That went much better than I thought it would have.”

 

Castiel cocked his head at her curiously. “Why did you think it was going to go badly?”

 

Mary smiled at him gently. “Castiel you almost killed her a couple days ago. I figured there would be some kind of resentment. “

 

For normal people, yeah there probably would have been some resentment. But they both had tried to kill each other before, this wasn’t very new. Castiel shrugged. “We fight often, but that never changes that we’re the closest thing we both have to family.”

 

Dean threaded his fingers through Castiel’s, surprising the alpha. “You have us now, you two aren't alone anymore.”

 

Castiel smiled warmly. “I suppose we do.”

 

Castiel lost himself while looking into those bright green orbs that he’d forgotten that they weren’t alone. Both males jumped when there was a bright flash in the room. Mary was holding a camera and smiling brightly. “That was so cute, now come on, we’re all hungry.”

 

Castiel followed them to the garage that held the entire packs vehicles. It was like a giant warehouse really, and only half of it was full. Castiel grinned brightly when he saw his black beauty. Castiel ran his hand along it lovingly.

 

“Dean, give me the Impala’s keys.” Mary shouted over at them.

 

Dean sighed and tossed his keys to Mary. “One scratch Mom and I swear-”

 

Mary rolled her eyes cutting her son off. “Yes Dean I know, I got the same lecture from your father when he owned the damn car. I know how to take care of her.”

 

Dean nodded curtly, and turned towards Castiel. “So this one is yours?”

 

Castiel nodded looking at Meg’s bright candy red crotch rocket in distaste. “Meg’s is too flashy for me. It practically screams ‘look at me’. Mine’s more subtle, attracting an appreciative glance.”

 

Dean laughed. “I’ll take your word for that, Cas.”

 

Castiel grinned broadened from making Dean laugh. Castiel unhooked Meg’s helmet from her crotch rocket, and his own helmet from his. “Put that on, and we’ll get out of here.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Aye, aye captain.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the omega, slipping on his helmet and slinging his leg over his baby. Dean slipped on behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel’s waist. Mary waved at them as she drove out, Castiel following right behind her.

 

Castiel raced around car’s on the highway always keeping the Impala in view behind him as he showed off just a little bit of what his baby could do. Dean had a giant grin on his face the entire time, so Castiel counted it as a win. When Dean pointed to the exit they were supposed to take Castiel slowed down, letting Dean guide him, the Impala following right behind them. When they pulled up to the diner, Mary parked right next to them.

 

“So much for following behind.” She teased, walking towards the diner. Castiel and Dean shared a sheepish grin as they followed behind her and Adam. Castiel threaded their hands together this time, smiling softly at Dean’s amused look.

 

As they walked into the building, they were met by a bored looking blond who perked up a hell of a lot when she saw Dean. “Dean, it’s been awhile. How’ve you been?” she asked while twirling a blond curl around her finger.

 

Castiel glanced at Dean curiously who seemed to be looking everywhere but at him making his wolf rise in curiosity. “Hello Stacy.” Stacy, apparently, narrowed her eyes on Dean and Castiel’s locked hands.

 

“Who’s this?” She asked a slight bite to her honey sweet words.

 

Mary, Adam, and Castiel turned their gazes onto Dean expectantly. “This is my true mate, Castiel.” Castiel smiled smugly at her as disappointment and jealousy filled her eyes. Castiel’s wolf growled inside of him, urging him to scent Dean to let everyone know exactly who he belonged to.

 

She frowned as confusion filled her gaze. It was a gaze Castiel knew well. “I can’t feel him.” Her eyes flashed in fear and disbelief. “He’s rogue!” She hissed quietly.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes as at the blond omega. “What does that have to do with anything?”

 

With a tight lipped smile Stacy grabbed four menus. “Nothing.” She muttered sweetly, John and Mary’s story was well known in the territory they reigned over. Everyone knew that a rogue could be cured in a sense with their true mate. “This way please.”

 

Castiel smirked at Dean, nudging the omega with his shoulder affectionately. His wolf grumbled that he should of done more, but Castiel didn’t miss the pride in his wolfs voice that Dean defended them.

 

When they were seated Stacy scampered off to wherever, and Mary fixed Dean with a look that screamed that she was taking none of his shit and she was going to get the truth. “So, you messed around with Stacy too?”

 

Dean blushed. “Mom!”

 

Adam smirked. “You didn’t answer her question.”

 

Mary chuckled, speaking to Castiel. “Dean was quite the flirtatious being before you met him. The bond thing makes him not want to look else where.”

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Good to know.”

 

Dean groaned. “Mom, I wasn’t that bad.”

 

Both Adam and Mary stared at him in disbelief. “You wouldn’t be able to count the number of lovers you’ve had on both hands, Dean. I would know, you brag about your conquests to Sam and me.”

 

Castiel leaned forward towards Mary. “Any crazy ex’s I should know about?”

 

Mary chuckled. “Oh honey, you have no idea.”

 

Dean glared at all of them before pinning his gaze on Castiel. “What about you, how many people have you screwed?”

 

Castiel bit his lip, knowing that list was quite long, his wolf supplying a number around 40 give or take the ones he couldn’t remember. “A number I really don’t want to think about.” Castiel murmured.

 

Dean’s eyes filled triumphantly. “See I’m not the only one who fools around a lot. Why aren’t you teasing him?”

 

Mary smiled endearingly at Dean. “Because he’s rogue and doesn’t have the pull to find a mate.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “That’s not entirely true. I still went through ruts, it was a phantom need of wanting to find and breed a mate.”

 

Mary cocked her head in thought. “I hadn’t considered that. I was on heat suppressants, I never got the need.”

 

Castiel hummed, then something occurred to him, and he turned to look at Dean who was sulking. “Are you on heat suppressants?”

 

Everyone froze at the table from the question, Dean’s eyes flashing up to meet his mother’s gaze. She shrugged at her son, relaxing into her chair, and picking up her menu to decide what to eat, Adam following her lead.

 

Dean scratched the back of his neck in discomfort. “N-no, I’m not on heat suppressants.”

 

Castiel froze. His wolf roaring happily while Castiel was freaking the hell out. If his wolf even knew, let alone smelt Dean in heat he would pursue the omega. Castiel shuddered, true mates cycles were supposed to match up. What if Dean went into heat the same time Castiel went into a rut? Dean could get pregnant, and his wolf might try to make a mating bite which could hurt Dean if it didn’t take.

 

When Castiel didn’t respond to Dean saying his name a couple times, Mary reached across the table smacking Castiel up the backside of his head. That snapped Castiel out of his mini freak out as low growl escaped his chest. As always Mary was unaffected, smiling back at Castiel in her laid back way.

 

“Glad to see you’re back with us. Now, why don’t you tell us what took you away in the first place?”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to speak when Stacy sashayed up to the table, popping her pink bubble gum. “Have you all decided?”

 

Mary shook her head. “Now we haven’t. We need a few more minutes.”

 

Stacy rolled her eyes and walked away. Castiel had the overwhelming urge to rip her throat out. The hand on the back of his neck brought him out of the dark thought as he gazed at Dean. “Cas, where did you go?”

 

Castiel gulped. “I know my wolf during a rut, he will truly doing anything to satisfy himself, and I know true mates cycle up. I just couldn’t to think that what if they did, and what would my wolf do if he got ahold of you...”

 

Understanding filled everyone’s faces at the table. Castiel had little to no control during a rut, his wolf would find Dean and he would try and mate him. If they were both in that state of mind, not only could Dean get pregnant if he wasn’t on birth control, but starting to try mating bites this soon just seemed ludicrous and painful.

 

Mary hummed in thought. “Figure out what you want to eat, and we’ll discuss this some more.”

 

The next time Stacy came around they all order, all of them waiting for her to walk away before they re-started the discussion. “Dean and I have never seen the need to put him on birth control because no one helped him through his heats. There are some dangerous possible side effects to heat suppressants, like causing the omega to become infertile. We never saw it fit to take that chance with Dean, so we’ve avoided it.”

 

Mary stopped then, considering something before looking to Adam. “You’ve gotten the sudden urge to take a walk, and when I call you, you’ll get the sudden urge to come back.” Mary tapped his head for affect, and Adam just rolled his eyes standing from the table and going outside.

 

“Why did you send him away, Mom?” Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

 

Mary pinned him with a blank face. “Did you really want to talk about you and Castiel potentially having sex in front of him? Because if so by all means call him back in.”

 

Dean flushed, staring hard at his hands, while Castiel coughed to cover up his laugh. Mary winked at Castiel and continued on. “We can get you on birth control Dean, and Castiel we can see a doctor on potentially getting you on rut suppressants that way you both won’t cycle up. I’m not sure what the side effects are on those, not many alphas’ go on them so we’ll have to see.”

 

Both Castiel and Dean nodded the scent of Dean’s embarrassment heavy in the air. Castiel took Dean’s hand and squeezed it tightly. He leaned in closely to Dean as Mary called Adam on her cell phone. “We’ll take this at your pace, okay? You don’t want me there when your heat rolls around we’ll find a way to keep my wolf from getting to you, okay?”

 

Dean shook his head, the embarrassment leaving the air and being replaced with slight arousal, his pupils dilating. “Cas, right now my wolf is screaming to let you fuck me into the ground during my heat. With how much I already want you for that fact you’re my _mate_ , I’m not inclined to deny it.”

 

Castiel’s eyes went wide as a shot of arousal pulsed through his veins, his wolf rumbling with want. Mary ended the call and fixed them with a look. “Seriously? We’re about to eat. Can you save the getting aroused part for when you two are in your rooms?”

 

This time Castiel flushed with embarrassment along with Dean. This was Dean’s mom; it was quite uncomfortable to both of them for her to smell their arousal. When Adam finally came back he wrinkled his nose, fixing Castiel and Dean with a look reading that he could smell the lingering arousal even though he didn’t say anything about it.

 

When their food came, it drowned out the smells around them, and replaced it with the mouth watering scent of their food. Castiel tucked into his strawberry crepes quickly, Dean cutting into his waffles, Adam his pancakes, and Mary her omelet. When they were done Mary paid the bill, and they left for the mall.

 

Now that they weren’t on a highway but actual streets Castiel didn’t show off, just followed behind Mary close enough so no cars could cut in front of him. The sun was out today and beating down on them, the cool breeze keeping away the full heat of the sun. Dean was warm against his back, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist while his head rested against the alpha’s back. Castiel liked Dean’s arms being around him almost as much as he loved holding the omega himself.

 

When they pulled up to the mall Dean and Castiel strapped their helmets to the bike before following behind the other two who were in a deep conversation about a girl named Ruby who had the hots for Sam. Castiel and Dean walked in silence, holding one another’s hand, and listening to Adam and Mary talk.

 

Mary and Adam led them into some store that held expensive clothes that Castiel avoided like the plague when he was by himself and Meg. The look the female employee gave him reminded him why. He thought about how he was dressed compared to everyone else. Dean was in a nice black form fitting shirt, nice dark blue jeans, and seemingly new boots. Adam had a light blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt along with some light blue jeans and converse. Mary in all of her stunning glory was in an expensive looking leather jacket, a dark red V-neck shirt, black form fitting jeans, and some high end black high heel boots.

 

Mary walked up to the woman who was gazing at Castiel in distaste. “Bela, this is Castiel. He’s in need of a new wardrobe.”

 

The burnet’s gaze traveled up and down Castiel’s body, Dean’s hand squeezing his just a little bit tighter. “Obviously. Come on, I’ll have him looking presentable in no time.”

 

Castiel’s wolf wanted to snarl at the women for the insult, but Castiel held it back, biting the inside of his cheek. The women led him over the men’s section turning her calculating gaze back on him. “Rogue, am I correct?”

 

Castiel stiffened. “Yes.”

 

She nodded, parading around the store grabbing clothing of all sorts. “These should do to start out,” she thrusted the mass amount of clothes into Castiel’s arms.

 

Castiel glared at the beta. “You didn’t even ask my size.”

 

The women rolled her eyes at him as if he was some imbecile who would never understand. “I sized you up the moment you walked in. I know your size. Now go into the damn dressing room and try it all on.” As an after thought before he shut the door, the beta gave him two sets of earrings.

 

Castiel shut the door to the dressing room with a sharp click. His wolf was howling to go and rip out that beta’s throat. Castiel grinded his teeth together refusing to give in. Castiel slipped into the form fitting dark blue jeans he was given, the crisp black button up shirt with the black vest over it. Castiel rolled up the sleeves to the shirt before slipping off his black biker boots for the black vans shoes. Castiel snorted at the earrings that had grey feathers hanging from them and slipped one of them into his ear, picking up the second set of earrings and slipped the diamond earring into the other.

 

Castiel regarded himself in the mirror and had to admit, he looked pretty damn hot. One of Castiel favorite tattoos was the one on his hand that was the bottom half of a skull with wisps of smoke surrounding the sides. Castiel placed his hand over his face, his index finger resting over his forehead and the rest splaying across his face. Castiel smirked behind his hand at how badass he looked with half his face human and the rest skull. Castiel dropped his hand at the thought of why he had gotten it. Sometimes he would have the overwhelming feeling of being dead inside. To represent this and mulling it over with the tattoo artist they came up with the hand trick, where half of his face would represent a skull, showing the feelings of being dead inside.

 

Castiel was ripped from his thoughts at an impatient knock at the door. “You done in there yet? I don’t get paid over three grand a week for nothing.” The beta Bela snapped.

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and glanced at the tags briefly before dropping his jaw. Every piece of clothing was over 500 dollars. It was something he would never be able to afford by himself. Castiel opened the door, revealing himself to the scrutiny of his company. Dean and Bela were in a slightly heated discussion on how on earth she was paid more than three grand a week when she worked in a _clothing_ store. Castiel met Dean’s eyes first, smirking as the omega’s pupils dilated, and a hint of arousal filled the air. Adam rolled his eyes again and hit Dean, glaring at the older brother.

 

Dean shouted in protest. “What was that for?”

 

Both Mary and Adam gave him a ‘really’ look and turned their attention back on Castiel; Bela’s eyes had never left him, her eyes roaming over his body. “You look wonderful Castiel. Well done Bela.” Mary complimented.

 

Bela nodded to acknowledge Mary, but her eyes were trained on Castiel. He met the beta’s gaze and sniffed the air, surprised to find another scent of arousal. “Yes, he does clean up nice doesn’t he?”

 

Castiel wanted to growl at his wolf from rumbling in pride from the compliment. Dean seemed to notice Bela’s interest and glared at her a low growl escaping the omega’s lips. Bela raised a perfectly done eyebrow at Dean, a sly smile on her face. “Is the puppy afraid of a little competition?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “There is no competition; I’m not interested in you.”

 

Bela balked at that for a moment before she recovered, giving him a saucy smile. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Mary cleared her throat. “Castiel, why don’t you go and try on the rest of the clothes. You have to come out and show us though. I make all of my boy’s do it.” Castiel wanted to groan at Mary’s comment. She had to realize that Dean was ready to rip Bela’s head off right?

 

She apparently didn’t notice the way Dean was clenching his hands tightly. Mary indeed made him come out in every outfit, and Bela would always find some reason to come up to him with a sultry smile and fix something about his outfit. Every time she did the scent of anger would fill the air, Bela turning back to them and giving Dean a smug smile.

 

Castiel was relieved when they had made the final purchases, Mary dragging both Dean and Castiel out of the store when Bela had given everyone a hug at the end, lingering a few seconds to nuzzle her face into Castiel’s neck and scent him. Both Dean and Castiel had growled at that making the beta laugh happily as Mary dragging them out before they both went after her.

 

When they made it back to their vehicles Dean pulled Castiel in for a hug covering up the beta’s scent with his own. Adam rolled his eyes and climbed into the car while Mary watched with amusement in her eyes. “Mine.” Dean growled out into Castiel’s neck, the alpha’s wolf swelling with happiness, and if Castiel tightened his grip around the omega when he said it, well that was his business.

 

“Alright you two you’re fine now. Adam and I will see you back at the house.” Dean pulled away from Castiel, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“Goodbye Mary.” Castiel spoke, smiling back hesitantly when she winked at him and climbed into the Impala.

 

Dean smiled sheepishly at Castiel. “Sorry about jumping you like that. It’s just, my wolf was going crazy. It was upset you weren’t pushing her away.”

 

Castiel’s wolf growled, urging Castiel to go back and murder the beta for upsetting their mate. Castiel balled his hands in a fist, fighting against his wolf for a moment till it settled down. Castiel opened his eyes to look at the omega’s eyes. Dean was frowning, worry clear in his eyes. Castiel cracked a lazy smile at the omega. “Don’t worry omega, I was just having a  little dispute with my wolf.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Little my ass, Cas.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the pleased smirk on Dean’s lips for making that rime. They climbed onto the bike, and Castiel made sure Dean’s helmet was secured properly before he took off. Castiel raced to Dean’s home, showing off his bike’s power to the omega. Castiel grinned at Dean’s laugh when he pulled them onto one wheel. That sound filled his insides with such joy and passion that Castiel had the sudden fear that if he lost this, that his whole world would crumble.

 

Castiel’s mood plummeted at the thought. Dean must have sensed it, because he tightened his grip around the alpha’s waist. They were silent the rest of the way home, and when they pulled into the garage Castiel took Dean’s helmet from him and placed in back on Meg’s bike.

 

Castiel jerked when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder, the alpha turning to look at the omega. Dean’s green eyes reflected the sunlight, the beauty of this omega’s eyes despite the worried look stole Castiel’s breath away.

 

Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s face, their foreheads leaning against the others. Their breath mingled and Castiel breathed the omega in, eyes locked with that perfect green. Castiel could feel something shifting inside him. It was so subtle he barely noticed it, but when small waves of emotions from his wolf started hitting Castiel, he froze trying to process all of them.

 

There was a calm, a peace he never knew his beast could hold. There was love, something profound that Castiel’s breath stuttered, but there was also fear. The kind of fear Castiel was feeling, the fear of losing this beautiful omega.

 

“Cas, what’s going on?” Dean questioned, his voice bringing him back, away from the new emotions.

 

Castiel’s gaze refocused on Dean’s eyes and he smiled softly. “I can feel his emotions. There’s so many Dean, but they're all focused on you. God, it’s so hard to describe how restful you make him.”

 

Dean smiled softly, leaning forward and brushing their lips together lightly. “This is great news, Cas. You’re closer to connecting with your wolf.”

 

Castiel hummed in agreement, before he pulled Dean into another kiss. His wolf’s emotions responded with happiness and lust. It hit Castiel hard, letting out a groan from the feeling. Castiel pulled away from Dean, the burning need for this omega being sent from his wolf was all consuming.

 

Castiel growled low, trying to reign in all the overpowering emotions. “Fuck, how do you deal with all that need?”

 

Dean laughed loudly. “Long sessions with my hand that’s how.”

 

Castiel’s wolf lurched to the surface, Castiel’s eyes flashing bright red as he regarded his mate. Dean stared at him in surprise as he stalked forward, his eyes trained on Dean. Castiel backed the omega against a wall, his burning red eyes being swallowed by the black of his pupils.

 

“You shouldn’t have to take care of yourself alone. We can take care of you.” His wolf rumbled out, his chest rumbling with every word.

 

Dean fixed the alpha with a stare. “I know that puppy, but Castiel and I are taking things slow.”

 

His wolf growled loudly. “We’re not a puppy.”

 

Dean cocked his head to the side in a mock of how Castiel does when he’s confused. “No? You’re sure acting like a pup that has no control of themselves.”

 

The wolf balks at that, backing away from Dean. Castiel is surprised at how uneasy his wolf feels. “We don’t have control. Haven’t had control for a long time.”

 

Dean’s face softens at the words. “It’ll come back in time, but it’ll be easier if you’re not fighting and pushing Castiel around.”

 

His wolf snorts, crossing their arms. “We don’t agree often. He ignores our basic urges.”

 

Dean fixed them with a look. “He’s pry the only reason you two are still alive.”

 

His wolf rolls their eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“Will you let Castiel come back?” Dean asks softly, a charming smile on his face.

 

If they were in wolf form, Castiel knows his wolf would be wagging his tail happily. His wolf nods consent and Castiel feels himself come to the forefront of his mind, his body back in his control. Castiel blinks a couple times trying to ignore his sudden dizziness.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Dean nods and smiles, taking a hold of Castiel’s hand.

 

“Maybe we should hold off on kissing until you get used to your wolf's emotions.”

 

Castiel nods in agreement, both him and his wolf already mourning the loss. Dean sighs next to him. “Such a shame, you’re such a great kisser too.”

 

Castiel rolls his eyes at the way his wolf preens at the compliment. “Thank you.”

 

Dean chuckles to himself as they walk up the front steps onto the porch of the house. Castiel yawns as the enter the house, his body suddenly tired. Dean smiles at him, tugging his hand. “Come on little alpha, let’s go take a nap.”

 

Castiel huffs at the nickname, but both him and his wolf are starting to like the term of endearment from Dean. Dean takes Castiel to the omega’s room, both slipping their shoes off and crawling onto the bed. Castiel wraps his arm around Dean’s waist and pulls the omega’s back against his front. They both sigh happily, Castiel nuzzling into Dean’s neck, scenting him.

  
Dean hums contently, and Castiel can feel the peace of his wolf, his body growing limp as he drifts off into sleep. The last thing he hears is Dean’s soft breathing, and the gentle rumble from his omega’s chest.

 


	5. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel ignored her and started running, letting her stay a few paces in front of him since she knew in what general direction they would be heading. Castiel stopped her about an hour into their run, asking for the food she brought. They ate in silence, Castiel stewing as his wolf rampaged inside of him.
> 
> Meg sighed next to him. “He’ll forgive you, Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say before the chapter besides I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update.

Castiel groaned as something shook him. He could hear Dean’s voice telling him to wake up. Castiel growled and reached for the omega, pulling him down onto the bed and pulling him close. He smiled at Dean’s huff of annoyance.

 

“Cas, it’s 12 o’clock, you need to get up.” Castiel opened one eye to look at Dean, squinting at the brightness of the room.

 

“Wolves are nocturnal. Meg and I have been running on a nocturnal schedule for years. I don’t want to get up.” he complained.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “We can function in both. Meg is already up by the way, and she wanted me to remind you that tonight's the full moon.”

 

Castiel’s mood dropped significantly. He hadn’t forgotten. There had been an itch under his skin since the night before, but he had been ignoring it. He would have to leave for the night. He wasn’t stable enough to be around Dean’s pack. His wolf snorted in disagreement, but Castiel could still feel the shaky balance of control tipping this way and that way inside of him.

 

Dean cupped his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Cas? What is it?”

 

Castiel sat up, smiling reassuringly at Dean. “I hadn’t forgotten the full moon. Hard to ignore it when it sets a burning itch under your skin. She probably wants us to make a game plan, an area away from your pack so I don’t hurt anyone.”

 

Dean looked like he was ready to protest just like his wolf had, but Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “I will still hurt people Dean. You’ve taken me from the brink of madness, but that doesn’t mean I’m not dangerous.”

 

Castiel climbed out of Dean’s bed and headed for the stairs, ignoring Dean’s mumbling as they made their way down the stairs. John, Mary, Meg, and Bobby were all in the kitchen talking in hushed voices.

 

They all looked up as the pair walked in. Meg spoke first. “Good afternoon sleepy head. While you were sleeping I found a place up in the mountains that Mary promised me none of her pack mates would go. Perfect for keeping everyone safe.”

 

Castiel nodded grimly. “Good.”

 

“I want to go with you both.” All the heads whipped around to look at Dean.

 

John growled, Meg and John’s voice synchronized as they said, “Absolutely not.”

 

Dean glared. “Why not?”

 

Castiel answered. “Because you are the one thing my wolf wants most and to have you parading around in front of him is not a good idea.”

 

Dean glared at Castiel. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

 

Castiel ignored the harsh growls of his wolf agreeing. “He felt the same way towards Meg, and look what I did to her.” Castiel growled, pointing at Meg’s face.

 

Dean’s chest puffed up. “She’s not your mate. He doesn’t have the same ties to her as you do to me.”

 

Castiel opened his mouth to retort, but Mary but in. “It doesn’t matter Dean. Your father has scars from full moons he’s spent with me. I’d get carried away and I’d scratch and bite him without thinking about how much damage it would cause. Castiel will be the same way.”

 

Dean crossed his arms. “It’s my choice. I’m willing to take the risk.”

 

Castiel snarled letting his alpha voice drip into his command. “I’m not willing to take that chance Dean, so you _will_ stay with your pack this full moon. There will be no more discussion of this.”

 

Dean flinched, his eyes dropping to the floor as he bared his neck slightly. Castiel cursed at himself for making Dean react that way, but he held his ground as he waited for Dean’s next move.

 

Dean swiveled on his heel and ran from the room, leaving the room dead silent. Castiel deflated as soon as Dean left the room, turning to face the rest of the wolves in the room. Mary stood. “I’m going to go check on him. Perhaps, next time Castiel, you find a better way to get your point across to him without forcing him to submit.”

 

Guilt sank low in his stomach as he met John’s eyes. John looked angry, but he didn’t say anything, and just left the room. Castiel turned his gaze to Bobby who’s own gaze bored into Castiel’s. He snorted. “Idjit.” and left the room.

 

Meg shrugged. “You can make up later. We gotta head out now. I have a bag already packed with stuff you can eat and a place to put our clothes.”

 

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Let me change my clothes alright? I’d rather not go into the woods in my pajamas.”

 

Meg nodded. “Meet you at the forest line.”

 

Castiel made his way up the stairs trying to ignore the stream of curse words that were being thrown his way by his wolf. What was worse now was that he could actually feel his wolf’s anger bleed into his own emotions. Castiel paused at his door, Dean’s door slightly cracked as Mary and Dean’s voices carried through.

 

“He’s just trying to protect you, Dean.” Mary tried her voice soothing.

 

Dean growled. “He doesn’t have to be such a dick about it! Using his alpha voice on me so I can’t fucking refuse. It’s all bullshit!”

 

Castiel held back his whine and walked into his room to change his clothes. Castiel took off down the stairs after he was done. He didn’t want to hear anymore of that conversation. He walked briskly to the forest line, ignoring all the curious looks of Dean’s pack mates. Meg was waiting for him at the forest line looking eager to leave.

 

She took one look at him and sighed. “This is going to be one silent trip.”

 

Castiel ignored her and started running, letting her stay a few paces in front of him since she knew in what general direction they would be heading. Castiel stopped her about an hour into their run, asking for the food she brought. They ate in silence, Castiel stewing as his wolf rampaged inside of him.

 

Meg sighed next to him. “He’ll forgive you, Castiel.”

 

“I shouldn’t have spoken to him that way. We don’t function like wolf packs. If we did we wouldn’t survive very long. Always having to force dominance over the omega’s of the pack. It would be exhausting and I don’t want to treat him that way.”

 

“Then why did you?” Meg asked, her eyes searching his face.

 

Castiel sighed. “I didn’t want him coming because I don’t want to hurt him. You know my wolf. He’s a vicious bastard.”

 

Meg touched the scar on her face absently. “He’s right though, he’s your mate. Your wolf would never really hurt him, at least not intentionally.”

 

Castiel fixed her with a look. “I can barely kiss him without my wolf going berserk and trying to take over to breed him. My wolf wants to bite down into his pretty fucking neck to claim him as ours, and all it would do is fucking hurt Dean. I refuse to let Dean be around my wolf.”

 

Meg nodded, her gaze becoming distant as she lost herself in thought. Castiel ate the rest of his lunch in silence before they headed off again. Castiel could catch the faint scent of Mary on the path they were taking, but no other wolf’s scent was laced with it.

 

“Mary’s hiding place?” Castiel questioned.

 

Meg shrugged. “It’s quite the trek up the mountain. It’s her place to get space and the pack generally doesn’t like going up the mountain alone.”

 

Castiel nodded looking towards the mountains in question. They were tall, snow capping their tips and a heavy fog surrounding the base. Green trees and grey rock cut out into the open. Castiel could spot a few caves as his eyes roamed and he wondered if anything inhabited them.

 

The pack resided in the valley below the mountains living in their mighty shadow. It gave a feeling of seclusion, and a feeling of being safe. Something that would put all the territorial and skittish wolves at ease. It was a smart move to put the pack here.

 

Castiel hardly noticed that their climb was getting steeper and harder to climb in his human body, to wrapped up in his thoughts of all the sights and smells around him. Meg stopped him eventually telling him they should shift to make the climb easier. They stripped and stuffed their clothes into the bag, stuffing it into a hollow trunk near by.

 

Castiel rolled his shoulders in anticipation letting the shift roll through him, his flesh growing the fur, his bones cracking, the sinews rippling and reforming, his body falling heavily to the ground on four paws. Castiel flexed his claws and shook out his fur. His wolf was buzzing. This was his form, his domain, and yet, he didn’t fight for control like Castiel thought he would. His wolf just stretched inside him, his emotions were light, satisfied with the shift yet sad. He was sad that their mate wasn’t there with them.

 

Castiel let out a low whine. He wanted Dean with them, but he couldn’t trust his wolf. It hit Castiel then that he wasn’t going to get any closer with his wolf until he started trusting it. His wolf seemed to agree, hope rolling towards Castiel in waves. Castiel jerked when he felt another wolf rub up against him.

 

Castiel looked down at his lean beta friend. She was looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes, her wolf side not out to play. Castiel figured his eyes were his normal bright blue right now and not the bright red of his alpha side. Meg nuzzled him and he nuzzled her back, showing his affection to the only kind of pack mate he’s known for years even if he can’t communicate with her. She huffed and started jogging further up the mountain. Castiel followed behind her, nipping at her tail playfully. She growled lowly, but there was no malice behind it.

 

Castiel picked up his pace, confident that he just needed to follow Mary’s scent and raced ahead of Meg. She growled lowly and raced beside him inching ahead of him. She had always been a little faster than him, but he’d always latch onto her back flanks to bring her down and stand over her to prove his dominance something his instincts spurred him to do.

 

Castiel pushed himself harder, his breaths coming hard and steady. His legs straining to get ahead, his heart pounding as he raced forward. They weaved through the trees, their heavy paws sinking into the ground and sending them further up the mountain leaving their prints in their wake. Castiel howled in enjoyment as he caught up to Meg who looked at him in surprise. He'd never been able to keep up with her at full speed not even when he tried his hardest. Castiel was elated as he slammed into Meg's side sending her spiraling to the ground.

 

Castiel trotted back to her as she tried to stand. Castiel nipped her neck and pushed her back down with his paws standing over her till she rolled onto her back, showing her submission. Castiel howled and licked her face happily. She rolled her eyes and got up. They spent the rest of their trip nipping and chasing each other till they reached a clearing.

 

Meg flopped down onto the ground, rubbing herself into the grass and rumbling happily. Castiel laid down next to her, breathing in the crisp mountain air, the damp ground beneath him providing a nice cool compared to the heat of the sun the fog having receded. It was peaceful here, soothing to the mind, but Castiel's thoughts drifted back to Dean. Castiel winced again thinking of the hurt look on the omega's face. His words echoing in his mind.

 

Castiel knew he had fucked up big time. He could feel his wolf urging him to go back and make up with their omega, but still Castiel ignored his wolf. He wanted to trust that his wolf wouldn't actually hurt Dean, but he didn't know for sure. His wolf muttered that they would never know unless he let Dean around him on a full moon. Castiel whined pitifully. He should have just let Dean come along.

 

Castiel jumped up and growled threateningly when Meg nipped his ear hard. She gave him a look that clearly read ‘stop moping’. Castiel grumbled and laid back down, glancing at the sky. It was close to sun down, and the itch under Castiel's skin was getting worse. Castiel stood and trotted off to woods surrounding the clearing to wander amongst them unable to lie there any longer. Every so often he would howl and wait for Meg's responding howl to make sure she was still alright.

 

When dark was finally setting in Castiel made his way back to the clearing Meg was sitting on her hind legs waiting for him patiently. Castiel shuddered as he could physically feel when the moon made its ascent into the sky. He could feel himself slipping and his wolf reaching forward to replace him for control.

 

His wolf almost hesitated though, like he was reaching for Castiel as well instead of just beating him back and into a corner unable to escape. Castiel was perplexed as in his mind, much like it had in his dream, supplied an image of the other half of himself, his bright red eyes searching for something. His wolf reached out his hand towards Castiel, his look pleading.

 

Castiel felt torn then as he reached forward to his wolf. Half of his mind was screaming for him to stop, while the other half yearned to be back with the part of himself he'd been separated from for so long. When Castiel's hand brushed his wolf's hand time seemed to stop, as a burning pain ripped through him just like the pain he'd felt when he'd separated from his beast.

 

A loud howl escaped his throat as he tried not to fight against the pain, just let what ever was happening happen. There was a searing light behind his eyes, and as he felt his wolf body slam to the ground as everything went black. The last thing he heard was an answering howl that resonated with him, one word filling his mind. _Mate_.

 

~~~

 

Dean was sulking he knew. He hadn't left his room all afternoon, and when dark came he trudged his way down the stairs, ignoring his brothers wrestling with each other on the floor in the living room. He ignored his mother and father who watched him leave through the kitchen door with concern in their eyes, and he even ignored his pack mates who shouted their greetings.

 

Dean really didn't notice that he was following his mate's scent as the night grew darker, and his eyes automatically adjusted to see where he was going. When the moon began to rise his beast stirred shaking itself and nudging Dean's mind comfortingly. Dean let the change overcome him, spurred on by the full moon. His wolf's thoughts were there with his own, they wanted their mate.

 

Dean sighed as he continued to follow his mate's scent, now fully aware that his wolf had been steering him in the direction he most wanted to go in. His wolf desires was connected with his own. While he had his own mind, it was linked with Dean's. Every thought Dean had his wolf could hear and every thought it had Dean could hear. Their emotions were in sync and his wolf instincts naturally flowed to Dean, and he rarely ever ignored them or had to fight them.

 

Dean trotted forward on all fours, following Castiel’s scent and frowning whenever he caught a whiff of Meg’s scent. Both him and his wolf were extremely jealous of the beta wolf that got to spend her full moon with _their_ mate. Dean growled lowly. It should be him in her place.

 

Dean continued on brooding when a sudden howl burst through the air cracking into the silence of the forest. Dean froze when the howl sunk in bone deep resonating with him that it was the call of his alpha. His mate was calling for him. Dean’s return howl ripped through his chest, and he was running before he even realized what he was doing.

 

All he could think of was his mate. Those beautiful blue eyes, his small smiles, brilliant laughs. His mate who doted on him when he didn't even know, couldn't really feel the burning need to be by one's side, the burning need to mate, and breed, and just be. And yet, Castiel felt a pull towards him, and Dean knew that this howl was the howl of both his mate's wolf and his human side. Dean's insides filled with joy in the realization that his mate was whole, and he would soon be his.

 

~~~

 

Castiel blinked rapidly, rain dancing on his fur as his eyes adjusted. Meg was lying down in front of him, little whines escaping her mouth. When she caught the movement of his eyes she shot forward licking and nuzzling him affectionately.

 

Castiel and his wolf huffed in unison, batting at Meg’s face with a paw before standing up. Castiel shook himself, ruffling the fur that was being matted to body. Castiel froze when his wolfs thought hit him. Not things that his wolf wanted to know, but actual thoughts. His wolf snickered at Castiel’s reaction, his mental presence nudging Castiel.

 

Castiel focused on Meg and took a few steps back as he could hear the thought she was unintentional projecting towards him. _What’s wrong with him? What happened? Goddess Castiel I wish you could answer me._

 

Castiel shook himself once more, letting out a low growl as he tried to answer back. _I’m fine, Meg._

 

Meg froze, looking at him incredulously before she let out a happy yip and danced around on her feet. _You came back together! Holy shit Cas you can hear me, and oh goddess I can hear you!_

 

Castiel's tail wagged happily and his wolf laughed. This was how it was supposed to feel. There was no struggle; they weren't tearing at each other's throats for dominance. They moved together, thought together, and felt together. Castiel let out a happy sigh. He was whole again.

 

Castiel tensed as howl ripped through the night. Castiel turned his head to the left, his heart hammering in his chest. He started to make his way towards the woods when Meg stepped in front of him shaking her wolf head. _What if it's Dean?_

 

Castiel let out a low growl making the beta flinch. _He's my omega and I will see him if I damn well please. We won't hurt him Meg. We're both under control now._ Castiel pushed past her taking off into the woods and letting out a howl of his own. Castiel ran and ran until he almost ran right into Dean. They both skidded to a halt, their breaths coming fast and heavy. When Dean's scent hit him, his world narrowed, everything turning black around the edges as he focused on Dean. His mind was screaming, bells and whistles going off, his entire world narrowing to this wolf, to his mate.

 

Castiel closed the last few steps between them, almost hesitant as nuzzled into his mate's neck, breathing in his scent as something clicked inside him. There was this undeniable pull inside of him towards this wolf, this man, who was born to be perfect for him. Castiel let out a happy whine when Dean nuzzled him back, both their breaths coming fast and raged from their run.

 

When Dean pulled back to look at Castiel his eyes were the bright blue of the omega and Castiel knew his eyes were bright red of the alpha. Dean nipped at Castiel's ear affectionately letting out a happy sigh as he laid down on the grown. Castiel followed him down, wrapping himself around Dean's body easily, his bigger size allowing him to almost completely wrap around his mate's body, his head resting protectively over Dean's back.

 

Castiel couldn’t believe the warmth he was feeling inside of himself, the pull inside his chest surging the closer he got to Dean. Castiel whispered to Dean's mind quietly, almost afraid to break the silent serenity they had fallen into. _So this is how it felt, all this time for you_.

 

Dean huffed and looked back at Castiel. _Yes. Understand how fucking frustrating it was alpha? You couldn’t feel the pull, the need to be near you, to be with you in every way possible._

 

Castiel let out a growl nipping Dean's ear. _I'm sorry omega_.

 

Dean's chest rumbled as he laid his head back down. _I've got you now, that's all that matters._

 

Castiel's chest rumbled in happiness, his wolf side completely satisfied and happy. So calm, nothing like the snapping murderous wolf he's known for five years. Castiel's not sure how long they laid like that, but when he heard the thump of paws and the heavy breathing of another wolf approaching he growled in warning, his instincts telling him that this was an important moment of bonding that he needed with his omega and it was NOT to be interrupted. The footsteps stop and receded, Meg’s low whimper just barely heard.

 

Both Castiel and Dean winced. Meg was Castiel’s pack mate; practically her alpha and he just sent her away on a full moon to be alone. Dean looked at Castiel with a stern look as he stood, Castiel scrambling to get up and follow Dean to go find the beta.

 

Dean was faster than Castiel and Meg as he caught up to her easily and tackling her to the ground. When Castiel finally caught up Dean was licking Meg's face reassuringly while she looked like she was ready to rip Dean's throat out. Castiel approached her slowly, his head down low even though his tail was raised high to show his rank over the two wolves before him. Meg eyes might as well have been daggers with the way she looked at him.

 

Betrayal was heavy in her gaze, and no thoughts were sent Castiel's way. Castiel whined. _Meg, I'm sorry._

 

She huffed and batted at Dean giving him a warning growl. The omega backed off from her and lowered his head. Castiel stepped forward. _Please try and understand, Meg. It was a sensitive moment for him and I and I didn't want anyone to see it._

 

Meg rolled her eyes. _You’re_ my _pack mate, and now it's just not you and me anymore Castiel. It's you me and him and his entire pack. I miss just us. I miss the open road. I miss being the only one who could make you smile or bring you back from the edge. It's hard for me Castiel._

 

And there it was, the secret love she's been holding back since he made it clear they would never be a thing. Castiel let out a low whine as Meg dropped her head. _I know, Clarence, this was never meant to be. I can't help what I feel though._

 

Castiel could feels Dean's sudden wariness towards Meg, the smell of his mistrust heavy in the air. Meg rolled her eyes at Dean.

 

 _I'm not stupid Dean. He's all yours. Besides, he never wanted me much anyways._ Castiel flinched. He had wanted her, as a friend, as a pack mate, just never in the way she wanted him. Meg huffed and stood. _I'll see you both back at the house_.

 

Castiel watched her go feeling like the biggest fucking asshole ever, and he really wished that he wasn't stuck in his wolf form.

 

Dean crept over to him and licked his muzzle, and nuzzled his neck. Castiel licked him back and took a deep breath of his scent letting it sink in and calm him to his core. They spent the rest of the night curled around one another, nuzzling, licking, and basking in each other's presence. Castiel drifted off feeling the happiest he ever had in his life, but there was still the bitter sting of hurting his pack mate that lingered with him.

  
Castiel didn't feel the presence of a white wolf watching them carefully, golden eyes narrowed, and teeth bared with a silent growl. It backed away slowly, slipping off into the night with little to no noise the foul smell of it’s hatred to far away to be smelt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Cas is whole again. I had planned to make it last longer, but no matter how hard I tried to prolong it (I have three different versions of this chapter because I tried so hard) but none of it worked out. I hoped you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought about it. It really helps me to know what you guy's think.


	6. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel sighed at its beauty, admiring the sun like he never had before. For once he had hope for his future, something to look forward to. Dean huffed beside him. Red sky at night, a sailor’s delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. A storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's enjoy the chapter. Oh, and there may be some smut, just maybe.

Castiel huffed through his nose, the smell of wet grass and fresh mildew cutting through the air with a crisp nip. He yawned, his body warm from his thick fur and the omega he was wrapped around. Castiel huffed once more and looked down at the beautiful golden wolf that was sleeping peacefully against him. His slow easy breaths bringing a cloud of white moisture in front of his face.

 

Castiel looked up at the dove gray sky tinged with cotton candy pink, and looked back down at his mate an idea forming in his head. Castiel nipped at Dean’s ear and nuzzled him gently till the omega opened a judgmental green eye to peer at him. _Cas, we spent the entire night awake, and the sun is rising. I’m trying to sleep._

 

Castiel’s tail thumped happily on the ground being able to hear his mate’s thoughts. _I thought we could watch the sunrise before we slept the day away._

 

Dean yawned and clambered to his feet slowly, his eyes still heavy with sleep. Castiel let Dean lean heavily onto him as they made their way to a clearing in the trees to be able to see the sun. When Castiel deemed their location appropriate Dean collapsed heavily onto his haunches gazing at the sun as it raised, its colors turning a bright orange to a blood red crimson.

 

Castiel sighed at its beauty, admiring the sun like he never had before. For once he had hope for his future, something to look forward to. Dean huffed beside him. _Red sky at night, a sailor’s delight. Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning. A storm is coming._

 

Castiel looked over at Dean, cocking his head to the side as his breath caught, the sun making his mate’s fur shine a bright gold. Dean glanced at him with sleepy green eyes and licked his muzzle affectionately. _Perhaps we should head back. Sleep in my bed for the day. It would be much more comfortable than the forest floor._

 

Castiel shrugged. _I kinda like the forest floor, but if you insist._ Dean rolled his eyes and nudged Castiel playfully as they padded their way back. Castiel enjoyed walking next to his mate; both brushing against each other every so often.

 

When they broke through the tree line, and into the pack’s town there was a hush over the town. People and their children were stumbling back into their homes; while some stayed in their wolf forms, sleeping in a huddle on the ground.

 

Castiel let out a small bark, chuckling at the pile of pups that were all collapsed on top of each other in odd positions. Dean let out a huff and gave an endearing eye roll towards the pile of pups.

 

As they approached the main house they could see Mary and John asleep in front of the back porch, Mary’s head tucked under John’s. John’s ear’s twitched at their approach and cracked an eye open to them.

 

John growled lowly at them both, rousing Mary from her dreams. Castiel let out a small growl back, stepping in front of Dean unconsciously. Mary rolled her eyes and nipped John’s ear before rising up and trotting over to them, sniffing and nudging them both.

 

Mary froze as she sniffed Castiel, dropping down right in front of him. She frowned, the presence of her mind poking at his. Castiel huffed, nudging back. Mary’s jaw dropped in surprise. _You reconnected?_

 

Castiel let out a wolfish grin. _Indeed._

 

Mary’s body shook with a laugh, John coming up behind her cautiously. Castiel leveled his gaze with John’s, his wolf noting smugly that he was taller than John was. John gave him a curt nod, which Castiel returned.

 

_Alphas._ Mary shook her head at both of them and turned towards the house, changing back into her human form as she went, John followed behind her silently. Castiel glanced over at Dean who was pinning him with a judgmental stare.

 

Castiel frowned. _What?_

 

_Please tell me you are not going to start getting territorial with my dad._

 

Castiel snorted shaking his head and walking forward. _His territory, not mine._ With that said, he shifted into his human form hearing Dean do the same behind him. Castiel paused on his way up the porch steps hearing the gasp that came from Dean.

 

Castiel turned and glanced back at Dean who was staring intently at his back. Castiel hadn’t ever thought about it, but Dean had never seen his back piece before. It was a man with no distinct features, not even a face or hair with his head resting on both of his arms. His arms were resting on one knee, his other legs tucked under him as he knelt, his mighty wings wrapping around him almost as if go to cover him, to hide him. The piece took up most of his back, single feathers collected at the bottom of his back.

 

Dean strode up to Castiel, his fingers tracing the tattoo lightly causing Castiel to shiver at the sensation. “Why did you get this one?” Dean asked softly.

 

Castiel sighed, hanging his head. “It was to represent that I was lost, no distinct features, lost to the madness. For awhile there I was, lost. My wolf had torn at me mentally and I almost didn’t recover. Meg managed to get me help long enough from a local shrink who specialized in rogues. She’d contacted a cousin of mine who wired her the money. After I was lucid enough I went to get this done. The entire time I hallucinated a war between angels and demons and I was one of the angels. Just before I was brought out of the madness I had entered, I’d looked into a mirror and I had no reflection, no hair, and no face, no anything. Just a mass of wings and a plain canvass. True madness.”

 

Dean pulled Castiel into a bone crushing hug. “You won’t ever go to that place again. I promise.”

 

Castiel smiled softly and nuzzled Dean’s neck kissing him lightly. “I know sweet one, I know. Come on, we should go to bed.”

 

They made their way into the house silently. Adam and Sam were passed out with one another on the carpet floor in the living room. Dean paused long enough to throw a blanket over them before they trekked up the stairs and into Dean’s bedroom. They collapsed together onto the bed, tugging the covers up and around them with Dean pressed firmly into Castiel’s chest.

 

Castiel kissed Dean’s head lightly. “Good night, Dean.”

 

Dean hummed against his chest. “Good night, little alpha.” Castiel grinned into Dean’s hair at the nick name as both slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

~~~

 

Dean roused slowly, blinking his eyes open to the sleeping form of his mate. Dean smiled at the restful almost childlike look on his mates face. Dean reached out and traced the plains of Castiel’s face lightly.

 

Dean smiled when Castiel let out a long sigh, opening his celestial blue eyes sleepily. “I thought we were sleeping the day away.”

 

Dean grinned his own wolf stirring in his mind at the sound of their mate’s voice. “We were, but then I woke up.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and stretched, glancing at Dean’s clock. “I guess it is four in the afternoon.”

 

Dean nodded stretching too. “It’s time to get up.”

 

He moved to get out of bed when a strong arm pulled him back down and into the alpha’s chest. “Or we could just lay here, spend some personal time together.”

 

Dean shuddered as sharp teeth scraped down his throat his wolf whimpering inside of him. “Cas.” he breathed, tilting his head to the side and exposing his neck to the alpha.

 

“Dean.” Castiel growled out, nipping and kissing Dean’s neck as he ran his hands over Dean’s torso his nails dragging over his sensitive skin.

 

It hit Dean then how naked they were, the skin to skin contact putting an electrifying buzz under his skin. Dean gasped when Castiel’s hand wrapped around his cock tugging gently a fresh new wave of slick slipping from his cheeks from the small movement. He shuddered against the alpha pushing back into his chest trying to expose his neck further for the alpha. The strong urge for his alpha to claim him reverberated through his entire body. His neck burning with the need to be claimed.

 

“Cas.” Dean whispered. His alpha was sucking a deep dark mark into his throat where it burned most, but he didn’t bite down just kept sucking.

 

“Mate.” Castiel growled into his throat, his erection was poking into Dean’s back and all he could think about was having it inside of him and his alpha’s teeth latched into his neck.

 

“Cas, please. I need-” Dean cried out when Castiel picked up the pace on his cock and slipped a finger into his dripping hole causing his whole body to shudder.

 

“Not yet love.” Castiel whispered into his ear, and Dean squirmed against Castiel as he added a second finger both lazily thrusting in and out of him. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to thrust forward his mate's hand, or back into his fingers the sensation on his throat momentarily forgotten.

 

It was torture, slow, and beautiful, and all Dean could do was ride it as Castiel added a third and a fourth finger slowly hitting that place inside of him that made his vision swim every so often to tease him.

 

Dean was gasping and writhing next to his alpha, begging, whimpering. His wolf was whimpering along with him its needs one with Dean’s, release and his mating mark. “So beautiful Dean. You’re skin is so soft, and you come undone so well for me. My pretty omega, so good for me.”

 

He was getting close, his erection was throbbing and Castiel was relentless, and when he finally touched that place inside of him that made him cry out he held his fingers there, a sweet torture.

 

Dean was shaking, biting his lip and whimpering at the sound of Castiel’s deep growl behind him. Dean responded with a low hum in his chest like a purr which his alpha seemed to like by the way he pressed harder onto Dean’s sweet spot. “Come for me, Dean.” Castiel growled into his ear.

 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He shivered and jolted forward, white strips falling onto his stomach and Castiel’s hand. Dean whimpered harder when he came down from his high, Castiel’s fingers were still pressing into that spot driving him crazy.

 

“C-Cas.” he stuttered and finally the alpha relented, pulling his fingers out. He nuzzled Dean’s neck and kissed it; tightening his hold on the omega.

 

“You’re so beautiful. My beautiful mate.” Castiel murmured. Dean turned his head to meet Castiel’s eyes, the blue eaten by the black of his pupils. Castiel erection still poked into Dean’s back a reminder that Castiel had took care of Dean before himself. Dean smiled warmly to himself.

 

“I’d like you to have me alpha.” Dean whispered turning to face his alpha as the other man closed his eyes tightly his arms around Dean tightening almost painfully.

 

“Not today my omega, but soon. We will have you soon.” When Castiel’s eye’s opened the blue was gone and the red ring burned behind the black of his pupil.

 

Dean’s wolf surged forward his eyes flashing blue as he reached up and cupped Castiel’s face. “My Alpha.” Dean whispered. Dean grinned at the way Castiel’s eye’s lit up, and he leaned forward to kiss his alpha his hand dropping from his alpha’s face to around Castiel’s thick cock.

 

Dean was captivated by his mate’s face as he brought him to completion. He loved the way Castiel stared back at him his eyes seeming to see into his soul, and he loved the way Castiel threw his entire head back in orgasm his mouth opening in an o shape and Dean thought it kinda looked like his lover was howling, at least, his inner wolf was.

 

Dean smiled at the blissed out look on Castiel’s face when he opened his eyes his smile warm and lazy as he pulled Dean tightly against him. Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head nuzzling his soft hair lightly. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever beheld in my life.”

 

Dean grinned and nuzzled into Castiel’s neck. “Such flattery after I’ve just brought you to orgasm.”

 

Castiel huffed into Dean’s hair squeezing him tightly once more. “I recall doing the same for you my omega.”

 

Dean looked up at Castiel and grinned loving the sound of Castiel calling him his omega. They stared at each other for a long time neither saying anything just searching each other’s eyes both mesmerized by the other. Dean jumped when a loud knock sounded from his door his little brother’s annoyed voice coming through. “Mom wants you both down stairs _after_ you’ve cleaned yourselves up.”

 

With that he trotted down the stairs leaving the two of them alone once more. Castiel smiled down at Dean and kissed him one last time before climbing out of the bed holding out his hand. “Shower with me?” Castiel spoke his voice like liquid honey to Dean.

 

Dean nodded and took his mate's hand heading to his bathroom with a happy grin on his face.


	7. Suffocating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel glanced at the image of the wolf and froze. He’d seen that wolf before. “Lilith.” Castiel breathed his wolf jumping up in surprise their eyes glued to the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's so there's some violence in this chapter and quite a bit of gore. It's towards the end of the chapter so just be careful if your squeamish.

The shower took longer than it probably should have, and Castiel blamed most of that on Dean’s wandering hands. By the time they finally made it downstairs and fully dressed it had been an hour since Sam had first come to knock on their door.

 

Dean led the way into the kitchen holding Castiel’s hand loosely both with lazy grins on their faces. Their smiles faded quickly at the tense pheromones that filled the kitchen space. John, Mary, Bobby, Pamela, Adam, and Sam were all gathered in the kitchen talking quietly. John, Mary, and Bobby were hovering over a laptop only Mary bothered to look up at them when they entered the kitchen.

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Dean asked stepping forward to look at the laptop dropping Castiel’s hand.

 

“There’s an unidentified wolf out in our woods. One of the cubs went out into the woods this morning and has been missing. We’re thinking the wolf is rogue, but we’re not sure. One of our cameras picked up an image of the wolf.”

 

Castiel glanced at the image of the wolf and froze. He’d seen that wolf before. “Lilith.” Castiel breathed his wolf jumping up in surprise their eyes glued to the screen.

 

All heads in the room pivoted to him their eyes narrowed. “You know the wolf?”

 

Castiel nodded his gaze fixed on the slim wolf her white coat glinting in the low light of the moon. “She’s an old acquaintance of ours.” Meg’s low voice came from the doorway her gaze angry.

 

“Who is she?” Dean asked his gaze locked on Castiel whose gaze was still locked on the white wolf his eyes lost.

 

Meg walked forward glancing at the screen to confirm herself that it was Lilith. “She’s ruled by her wolf. The real Lilith rarely comes out. Her wolf likes Castiel, well, his wolf to be more exact. She got Castiel’s wolf to tear at his mental state causing him to go insane. Lilith didn’t understand when that happens to a rogue wolf the thing that makes them even a little bit human goes away. When she couldn’t reach Castiel because he never left his wolf form she left him. To get the wolf to change into the human form was nearly impossible, and tricking it into going to the mad house was even harder. Lucky for me the wolf viewed me as pack and kept me close. I tricked him by saying I found Lilith near the looney bin that could help Castiel come back, and so the wolf followed me.”

 

“Why did it care so much about Lilith?” Dean asked and Castiel tensed next to him.

 

“He viewed her as a potential mate. She was just as screwed up as he was that in his mind it made perfect sense that they should mate.” Castiel hissed ripping his eyes from the screen and walking away from the screen making eye contact with Meg.

 

“You say they like you weren’t a part of it.” Dean accused.

 

Castiel growled his eyes shifting red as he met his gaze. “I wasn’t a part of it, Dean. I wanted nothing to do with her. He highjacked my body to get to her and often. When she got him convinced to rip my essence to shreds I was lost. I couldn’t fight him then.” Castiel's shoulders dropped and he hung his head. “I didn’t exist for a year, Dean. I was lost in madness.” Castiel could smell Dean’s distress, anger, and betrayal and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He looked up at the smell of sadness meeting Dean’s green eyes his own blue eyes brimming with tears.

 

“They would talk with the wolf every day about what he’d done to Castiel. I was told they could only know how much progress they’ve made when the wolf shifts into human form. He wouldn’t do it very often. They didn’t tell me what made the wolf bring him back, but I really didn’t care. He was back and that was all that mattered.” Meg concluded staring back and forth between the couple.

 

Castiel closed his eyes the tears flooding over as he remembers the pain of his entire being shredded to pieces and then suddenly waking up in a war. There was people he’d befriended dying in the war, people who weren’t real but had felt real to him. In that place, he didn’t know who he was, who he truly was. He was just Castiel the soldier. Castiel the winged angel. Castiel the protector. What he was protecting he doesn’t recall now, but it had been so important, so consuming to him. It had all shattered when he’d looked into that mirror his entire body blank and white. The mirror had shattered, and he’d woken up.

 

“You didn’t tell me about her when you told me the story of that tattoo,” Dean said quietly.

 

Castiel opened his eyes meeting Dean’s gaze. “You can’t even begin to imagine what that’s like being gone, Dean. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about her, but you can’t imagine how difficult it is to think about that time in my life.” Castiel pleaded with Dean through his eyes to understand.

 

“We’ve heard enough. Thank you, Castiel for sharing this with us. We’ll discuss our plan of action and let you all know. Dean, I’d like to have a moment to speak with you. The rest of you are dismissed.” Castiel jumped as Mary spoke. He’d forgotten they were all there. Mary was looking at John with a sad gaze. Castiel frowned ready to ask what was wrong when Meg grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Adam and Sam followed them out. The council stayed behind to listen to what Mary had to say to his mate.

 

Meg stopped when they were on the front porch looking him over. “You okay, Clarence?”

 

Castiel sighed sitting down on the porch steps. “He’s angry with me.”

 

She sat down next to him sighing as she did. “Oh, really I didn’t notice.” Castiel shot a glare her way and she smiled. “You should've told him. Regardless of those being painful memories, she was a part of your life.”

 

“I didn’t want her to be apart of my life.” Castiel hissed and his wolf cowered. Castiel knew he was sorry, but Castiel still couldn’t understand what his wolf had seen in her.

 

Meg rolled her eyes. “It doesn’t matter, Castiel what you wanted, it happened. Dean is going to be your mate. He’s going to wear your mating mark, and probably bear your pups. He deserves to know everything about your childhood and those years spent as a rogue.”

 

“Meg is right you know.” Castiel’s head jerked up to see his beautiful red-haired sister walking towards him with color in her cheeks. Castiel hadn’t seen her this lively in years.

 

“Anna…” Castiel stood and she put a finger to his lips sitting him back down and sitting on the other side of him.

 

“We can talk about me later. First, we’ve got to make sure you don’t screw up this good thing you’ve got.” Anna winked at him putting a hand on his shoulder. “Dean will come around, and I know he’ll understand Castiel. But you have to know that this can’t go on. You need to tell him everything. The good the bad and the ugly. All of it.”

 

Castiel grinded his teeth together, the fear of telling Dean everything he’d done during those years gripping his insides like a painful vice. “Where do I even start?”

“You start at the beginning where everything went to shit. The night 16-year-old you stuck it to your old man, and he beat the shit out of you.” Meg said smiling half-heartedly. She’d gotten him out of there beaten and bloody barely conscious.

 

Castiel nodded closing his eyes and tucking his head in close to his chest his mind running a thousand miles an hour. It’s for the best, Castiel. Castiel shuddered as his wolf confirmed what he knew he had to do. “Okay.” Castiel breathed out his voice shaky with fear.

 

Castiel stood looking at his sister first. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

 

Anna nodded smiling. “I’m getting better brother. You’ll have many years yet to talk to me.”

 

Castiel nodded and smiled back. He turned then to Meg who was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Meg, for turning you away last night. I’m sorry that I couldn’t be with you in the way you wanted.”

 

Meg dropped her head a single tear falling down her face. Castiel pulled her into a tight hug her arms slowly coming around him. “All I wanted was for you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”

 

Castiel smiled sadly into her hair pulling back to cup her face and wipe away her tears. “You’ll find your special person, Meg. I know you will.”

 

Meg nodded sharply pulling away from him and wiped away her own tears. “I know, Clarence. Now go in there and explain to your mate what an idiot you are.”

 

Castiel let out a deep breath as he made his way back into the house. Castiel waited in the living room till Dean walked out of the kitchen. Castiel stood quickly taking a couple strides towards Dean before stopping short.

 

The omega was crying and Castiel’s whole world felt like it was crumbling. His wolf was whining loudly in his head. “Dean?”

Dean looked up slowly his green eyes bright from the red surrounding it. “They just found the cub dead. He was torn to shreds. Goddess Cas there was barely anything left of him.” Castiel strode forward wrapping Dean up in his arms as his mate sobbed. Anger poured through him and his wolf in waves.

 

“We need to find her.” Castiel hissed his grip tightening around, Dean. This was his pack too, and he’d caused harm to it by bringing his baggage with him.

 

“Agreed. We know what she wants, it’s you. We're asking for you to go out there, Castiel. We want you to draw her out, and then we’ll close around you both and take her down as a pack. We can’t allow her to be here any longer. The family is asking for blood and we’re going to give it to them.” John’s deep voice rumbled out his eye’s locked on Castiel.

 

Castiel nodded sharply. “Whatever it takes.”

 

This is what it meant to have pack. If there was a threat it was to be taken out at whatever cost. Dean pulled away looking up into his face. “I’m going with you.”

 

Castiel looked down at his omega and swallowed hard both him and his wolf wanting nothing more than to lock Dean away so he’ll stay safe. Looking at Dean now he could see the fear that Castiel would command him not to come and it killed him inside. As much as he wanted Dean to be safe; he wouldn’t do what he did to him last time. They were mates, a team, and they had to work together now and always. Castiel nodded clearing his throat keeping his gaze steady with Dean’s. “I swear to you I won’t ever command you not to do something ever again. You are my partner, my mate, and my equal. I can’t deny that the very thought of you coming along and possibly getting hurt kills me inside, but it’s your decision. If you come along I have to ask that you allow me to go alone at first. Let me get close and distract her. If shit hits the fan then you can come save my ass.”

 

Castiel and his wolf felt nothing but relief as the fear left Dean’s eyes and his playful mischief filled eyes returned. “I was starting to wonder if I was going to get an apology from you for that.”

 

Castiel dropped his head smiling at the playful tone. “Yes, well it does seem like I’m a little slow on the uptake.”

 

Dean walked up to him kissing him lightly and pulling back grinning a mile wide. “What do you say we go take down the psycho bitch?”

 

Castiel nodded eagerly, turning his gaze to the parents that had been watching their encounter. Castiel knew that he’d made a good decision by the proud looks on both parents faces. “We’ll give you a 15-minute start and then we’ll follow in behind you.”

 

Castiel nodded and turned to Dean grabbing his face a kissing him tenderly. Castiel pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I’ll tell you everything when we get back, okay? No more secrets, you’ll know everything.”

 

Castiel turned and left before Dean could respond. Castiel ran towards the wood shifting as he went allowing his wolf to take more of the lead to latch onto her scent. Castiel easily fell into tracking with his wolf finding a paw print here, a strong scent there, and when he came into the clearing where she was standing he shifted to face her face to face.

 

Lilith turned slowly her blue-gray eyes soft at the sight of him her blond hair curled around her shoulders. She smiled at him. “We knew you’d come.”

 

“What are you doing here, Lilith?” Castiel asked walking towards her slowly.

 

“We had caught word that you’d come back to sanity. We knew we had to find you. We were supposed to be mates remember?” Lilith reached out cupping Castiel’s face.

 

Castiel didn’t move looking down at her he could feel how unstable she was. “Lilith, we’re not your mate.”

 

Lilith frowned. “Of course we are. Don’t you remember? All those nights we lied together. You’d pump me so full of your seed.” Lilith pressed herself against Castiel’s body grabbing his arms and wrapping them around here. “Don’t you remember?” She whispered into his ear as she rested her hands on his face cupping it gently as she leaned forward and kissed him.

 

Castiel didn’t react both him and his wolf disgusted at the thought of letting someone else other than Dean kiss them. It was necessary though so he let her kiss his motionless lips. Castiel didn’t remember having sex with her, but the memories came from his wolf filled with guilt as every moment he had spent with her flooded his brain.

 

Castiel pulled away from her the memories grossing him out by the second and her body pressed against his just fueled the nausea. Castiel met her offended gaze and his anger at her for what she’d done to him began to surface. Castiel growled lowly. “We’re not your mate, and we never will be your mate. You destroyed me. I was lost, and it was all because of you. You killed an innocent cub to get my attention. I’m going to take great pleasure in ripping you limb from limb.” Castiel hissed his wolf's voice leaking into his own as he closed the distance between them his hand's claws and his fangs growing long and deadly.

 

Lilith’s eyes narrowed and he could see her wolf taking full control her eyes burning a bright gold as she shifted with him. Castiel was twice her size with more brute strength, but he knew she was faster than he was. They circled each other both snarling and glaring at each other. A loud howl erupted into the silence, and it was there Castiel made his mistake looking into the direction of his mates howl. Lilith lunged at that moment her teeth sinking painfully into his neck.

 

Castiel whined as her weight slammed into him bringing him to the ground. Castiel howled as her teeth sunk deeper into his neck. Castiel shuddered at the sound of tearing flesh as she began shaking her head violently. Castiel growled and rolled with all of his strength pulling her under him, but her hold on his neck didn’t loosen. Castiel clawed at her chest barely registering the loud shredded sounds of his claws tearing into her chest cavity as his vision began to go black his breath blocked by her fangs in his throat.

 

Something slammed into Castiel knocking him away as he rolled he took a panting breath only for his throat to be flooded with blood. Castiel whined trying to breathe through his nose to get some air as he coughed violently. Castiel could hear two wolves fighting and more joining the fight, but he couldn’t look as he shifted into his human form slowly. His hands frantically pushing on his throat to try and stop some of the bleeding.

 

Castiel coughed violently throwing up the blood clogging his throat only for more replace it. Every breath he tried to take felt like fire like he was under water and couldn’t get to the surface fast enough. Castiel retched again and finally looked up towards the blur of fighting wolves his eyes landing on his mate tearing out Lilith’s throat. Castiel was filled with such relief and pride in that moment, but everything was going back. His vision was fading and he couldn’t take a proper breath. He was suffocating.

 

Dean trotted over to him whining loudly. Castiel met Dean’s horrified eyes and reached out his hand to his mate. His hand just barely grazing his fur when everything went horribly black.


	8. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was slow. One heartbeat, then two, then three as his heart slowly began to pump blood back through his veins. His thoughts began to trickle back into his mind small one’s one at a time filled his mind in bright colors as he came back to life. He was alive, but with his new breath of life came the pain. So excruciating if he had been standing he would have crippled to the ground. His neck was on fire his body stiff with pain. He remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm so sorry it's taken me this long. I listened to Come Back To Me by Les Friction while writing this chapter. I hope you guy's enjoy it.

Castiel knew the exact moment his heart stopped beating. It was like everything inside of him came to slow halt. He felt as if he was in a state of limbo as even his thoughts started to come to a stop. There was nothing. He was nothing. He couldn't hear, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath. He was no longer.

 

~~~

 

Dean pushed himself harder his legs straining to go faster than what he already knew was as fast as he could go. Castiel was strapped to his back as he thundered forward his mates heart fluttering in his chest as it slowly began to slow. Dean’s ears were trained onto that beating heart willing it to hold out. Meg was running right alongside him trying to keep up as they neared the garage her gaze just as worried as his own.

 

Dean slowed and shifted mindful of Castiel as he shimmied out of the harness holding the two together. Dean lifted Castiel easily running towards his car. “Cas, stay with me man. You’re going to be okay.” Dean hissed placing his mate down slowly onto the back seat of the Impala. "You sure this thing is fast enough?"Meg hissed climbing into the back seat with Castiel to keep pressure on his torn neck. Dean could barely look at the wound he knew Castiel’s trachea was punctured and ripped and his skin was torn to shreds. 

 

"Yes she is." Dean hissed back his insides twisting at the thought of how much pain Castiel must be in. He knew his mate could hardly breathe every breath he took came out in wheezing pants. Dean shook himself and threw the car into reverse speeding off to the hospital. Dean honked and sped all the way down the highway towards the one place that could save his mate. Dean's heart stopped as he heard Castiel’s heart stutter to a stop not another beat to be heard.

 

Dean pressed the gas pedal all the way down his heart racing as if it were trying to beat for both of them. Meg was screaming Castiel’s name in the back seat her hands frantically pushing down on Castiel’s chest. Dean sped around traffic not even caring that there were several cops behind him now. Dean spotted the hospital's entrance and made a hard right into it. Dean hopped out of the car ripping the back door open and pulling Castiel from Meg carrying him into emergency care screaming. "Help him, please!" Immediately there was a flood of doctors and nurses taking Castiel from him trying to get his mates heart started again.

 

Dean sobbed as they took Castiel from his arms all the while he was muttering. "Please come back to me." Dean sank to the floor into a ball whispering to himself and sobbing screaming at anyone who tried to touch him or move him.

 

~~~

 

Meg intercepted the police as they tried to go to Dean. “I don’t know if you noticed, but he’s kind of out of commission right now you can deal with me.”

 

Meg could imagine how she looked right now covered in blood and shaking with the effort to stay together, but Dean was worse off and no matter how much she resented him at the moment she need to protect him.

 

The officers narrowed their eyes at her. One was tall and blond with a bored look plastered to his face, and the other was smaller, pudgy, and looked pissed off. “Do you realize how many traffic laws you two broke?”

 

Meg sneered. “Oh I’m sorry maybe we should have been a bit more mindful while my best friend and his mate was dying in the back seat of the goddamn car!” Meg shouted getting into the pudgy man’s face.

 

The pudgy man growled his eyes flashing gold and so did Meg’s as she stared him down. The other man sighed. “What’s your names?”

 

Meg didn’t take her gaze off of the pudgy man. “My name is Meg Masters and that crying mess over there is Dean Winchester son of John Winchester the territory leader.”

 

Both men’s faces went stark white as they looked down at Dean. “Oh.” Said the pudgy man.

 

Meg sneered. “Oh is right.”

 

“Considering the circumstances we’re going to forgive this little incident.” The pudgy man said backtracking quickly.

 

Meg’s grin got even wider as she saw John Winchester himself along with Mary standing behind the two men. “That would be wise.” John said his gaze angry as the two men whipped around both looking as if they’d been caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

 

Mary touched John’s arm lightly a silent communication going on between them John nodding and Mary walking away to her son. Meg watched as Mary knelt down next to Dean and pulled her son into her arms. Meg was slightly shocked that Dean didn’t scream at her like the rest and instead clung to her sobbing into her should. “He’s dead.” Dean sobbed his voice breaking and Meg’s heart felt like it was ripping from the sight.

 

Mary shook her head tightening her grip on Dean. “Don’t give up on him just, Dean. He’s stronger than you think.” Mary looked up at Meg than her gaze hard even though there was tears in her eyes.

 

Meg looked away unable to hold her gaze. Castiel was strong, but Meg wasn’t so sure he would come back and her heart felt like a void had replaced it. She had no hope.

 

~~~

 

John Winchester could handle a lot of things, but losing his mate would never be one of them. He felt for his son and his heart ached for him. No words could describe the despair he felt in watching his wife try and comfort their son for the potential loss of his own mate.

 

Dealing with these two cops was nothing compared to the task his wife had. His beautiful strong wife who’d given him 3 strong healthy pups who had almost raised them single handedly while John had been running the pack not having the system of support he has now.

 

John dismissed the cops in every regard telling them their boss would be hearing from him soon. Both had acted like pups with their tails between their legs especially the fat one. John approached his son slowly sitting next to them without touching them. Meg was sitting in a chair far away from them with a look in her eyes that John recognized easily. She’d lost hope.

 

John reached out placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder gently. “Son… Castiel’s strong. He’ll find his way back to you.”

 

Dean shuddered in Mary’s arms and John’s heart broke as his son’s blood shot eyes looked up at him. “I wish I could be with him.”

 

John stood. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

John walked to the nurses station the woman recognizing him immediately. “Sir.”

 

John tried to smile. “My son’s mate, what his status?”

 

She sighed. “I’m not supposed to say anything.”

 

John nodded. “I know.”

 

She sighed again getting onto her computer. “They got his heart beating again, and he’s in surgery. The doctors are saying that at this point he’s going to have to want to live just as much as the doctors want to save him.”

 

John sighed rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. “If you let my son in the room to just talk to him maybe that will give him a reason to live.”

 

She bit her lip in thought. “I’ll go see what I can do.”

 

John waited by the desk for her return drumming his fingers on the desk methodically. When she returned she was running and had scrubs in her hand. “He can’t touch him, but we need him in there quickly.”

 

~~~

 

It was slow. One heartbeat, then two, then three as his heart slowly began to pump blood back through his veins. His thoughts began to trickle back into his mind small one’s one at a time filled his mind in bright colors as he came back to life. He was alive, but with his new breath of life came the pain. So excruciating if he had been standing he would have crippled to the ground. His neck was on fire his body stiff with pain. He remembered.

 

He’d made a wrong move and Lilith had latched onto his neck, and his mate had killed her. Dean. Where was Dean? His mate. His love. His life. Where was he? Was he okay? He needed Dean.

 

Castiel shuddered as sound began to make it’s way through the slow fog in his mind it was loud and jarring and he wished it would all go away. Castiel tried to groan, but all that came up was a choked gurgling sound.

 

“Get his airways open! His healings trying to kick in.” Someone yelled and Castiel registered that he was in a hospital, and the doctors main goal would to be to make sure when his body tried to rekindle his flesh together it would do it correctly.

 

Castiel coughed harshly as something started to force it’s way down his throat. Castiel thrashed against the bonds holding him down as whatever it was was pushed further down his throat. “Stop fighting it, Castiel!” Someone shouted in his ear and recoiled from the voice even though something about the British tenor sounded familiar.

 

Castiel opened his eyes in panic the searing light over head blinding him causing him to shut his eyes tightly as they stung in pain. “Doctor let me get his mate in here. It’ll calm him down, and maybe it’ll give them hope.” Someone with a soft voice called.

 

Castiel turned his head towards her voice prying his eyes open to look at her and plead. He needed Dean. “Get him in here, now.” The main surgeon hissed pulling Castiel’s head straight again and braced it with an object so he couldn’t move again.

 

Castiel shuddered harshly his wolf instincts going wild by being restricted unable to move, and even worse was Castiel could feel his healing abilities stuttering to a stop. He wasn’t healing.

 

“Shit. Get some more blood in here, he’s not healing!” The doctors were rushing around him trying desperately to save his life. He just wanted to see his mate one last time.

 

“Cas!” Castiel’s body jerked with the need to look over at that voice, but again he couldn’t. His body jerked again desperately wanting to look at his mate. “Cas?” Dean leaned over into his line of vision and Castiel’s heart swelled at the sight. His mate was a wreck his eyes bloodshot and his gaze torn.

 

Castiel let out a whine trashing at his bonds to try and touch and comfort his mate. “His healings stopped, if he doesn’t get that going there is nothing we can do. He will die.” The doctor was a blond man with a stern grey blue gaze locked onto his mate. Castiel frowned as he looked at the doctor. He looked familiar like Castiel had seen him before.

 

“Can I touch him, please?” Dean asked his voice breaking at the end and Castiel couldn’t handle the noise his gaze falling shut his heart stuttering painfully forgetting about the familiar doctor.

 

“You can touch his head.” Castiel relaxed slightly as Dean’s hands began running through his hair comfortingly.

 

“Cas, you’ve gotta fight this for me, for us. Please. I just got you, don’t make me live without you. I need you, you can’t give up.” Castiel shuddered as Dean leaned his forehead against his. “Come back to me baby.”

 

Castiel shuddered as his body began to shift as more of his wolf features came through and Castiel held his breath hoping with his wolf like hell that this would jump start his healing process. Nothing happened at first there was just the dull throbbing pain of his injures, but then the burning sensation came and Castiel felt like he was on fire.

 

His back bowed and he screamed as his body went into overdrive trying to repair his throat and save him from dying. “Cas?” Dean screamed and someone pulled him back.

 

“Stay back they’ve got to be able to guide the healing processes and make sure everything heals the way it’s supposed to.” A girl nurse hissed at him before returning to the table.

 

“The tracheas healed. Pull the tube out or he’ll start suffocating.” Castiel could feel them moving his mangled flesh around on his neck and he shuddered heavily at the thought.

 

“What is that?” Dean’s strangled voice came from the side of the room and Castiel wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

 

“His body is pushing the ink from his skin on his neck. He doesn’t recognize it as necessary.” Castiel thrashed as the burning increasing, but he kept his mouth firmly shut not wanting Dean to be anymore worried the smell of distressed omega was heavy in the air.

 

A half an hour passed but it felt like an eternity to Castiel before the doctor said, “Alright, it’s pretty much done. Get some pain meds into him, he’s going to need them.”

 

Castiel shivered violently his body still felt like it was on fire, and he was drenched in sweat. Castiel struggled against the restraints as they began to move him. “Dean.” Castiel whispered his voice hoarse like he’s never used it before.

 

“Cas.” Dean responded trying to follow him as they wheeled Castiel out of the room.

 

“As soon as he’s situated in his room, you can be with him I promise. You’ve helped us a great deal today, Dean. My family thanks you.”

 

Castiel shook himself at the words the doctor spoke to his mate. He knew this man.

 

~~~

 

Dean looked up at the doctor in confusion. “Excuse me?”

 

The man smiled. “Sorry I’m sure he didn’t go over family members with you. I’m Castiel’s uncle Balthazar. The last time I saw him was when he was ten. It was kind of a shock to have him land in my E.R today.”

 

Dean frowned. “You shouldn’t have been able to work on him if he was family.”

 

Balthazar shrugged. “What they don’t know won’t kill them. I’d like to make sure they’re handling my nephew correctly. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

 

Dean stood there dumbfounded as the the woman from the front desk grabbed his arm. “Come on. Let’s get you back to your family.”

 

Dean followed her slowly back out of the surgery room and back to his parents. He gave his scrubs back to the woman and faced John and Mary whose gazes were hopeful. Meg didn’t even bother to look up defeat plastered on her face. “He made it.” Dean choked out and Mary rushed forward wrapping her in her arms tightly.

 

“I told you he would.” Dean met Meg’s surprised gaze and watched the relief fill her face as her body went slack with joy.

 

“Do you know a man named Balthazar? He said Castiel was his nephew.” Dean pulled from his mother walking towards Meg.

 

Meg frowned but nodded. “He’s kinda the black sheep out of the three brothers. The last time he came around was around when Cas was ten. When he left Castiel’s father was screaming at him to never come back. Why is that who worked on, Cas?”

 

Dean nodded his mind swimming with the fact that his mate was alive. He’d watched in amazed awe as Castiel’s flesh had knitted itself back together. The from his tattoos had poured from his skin like a black sludge. Dean shook himself from the memories looking back at Meg who was watching him carefully. “How did he make it? I saw that wound, it should have been fatal.”

 

Dean shrugged. “His healing kicked into overdrive I guess.”

 

Meg shook her head in disbelief. “It’s so rare for our bodies to heal at that rate. I’ve seen his healing rates they’ve never been that extensive. It took his body a week to mend his flesh after being shot. I just don’t understand,  _ how _ .”

 

Dean sighed. “I don’t understand it either, Meg.”

 

They all stood in silence then waiting for more news on Castiel. It was Balthazar who came out to get them. “Ah, Meg dear, it has been a while. You’ve become quite the woman.”

 

Meg stood. “How is he?”

 

Balthazar smiled. “Stable. That nurse made a good call with bringing Dean in. His body probably wouldn’t have healed itself otherwise. I can’t let you all in to see him, but I did promise that Dean could.” Balthazar held out his hand to the omega. “Shall we?”

 

Dean nodded without looking back at his family and grabbed Balthazar’s hand. They walked into an elevator and Balthazar took him up to the fifth floor. Castiel’s room was at the end of the hall. Dean walked into the room holding his breath as Castiel looked up at him a small smile forming on his face.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean’s face dissolved into a shaky smile as the tears began to pour. He rushed forward throwing his arms around Castiel.

 

“I thought I’d lost you, Cas.” Dean whispered into Castiel’s neck as the alpha wrapped his arms around Dean.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” They held each other for a long time before Balthazar cleared his throat behind them.

 

“I’ve informed your family, Castiel. Your father is on his way.” Castiel groaned dropping his head back onto the pillows.

 

“Why would you do that?” Castiel hissed.

 

Balthazar crossed his arms. “As much as I despise your father he has a right to know, Cassie. You almost died.”

 

“But I didn’t.” Castiel insisted.

 

Balthazar rolled his. “You can thank your mate for that. I’ll leave you two be, and when your father gets here I’ll deal with him till your ready. You’re welcome.”

 

With that Balthazar strolled out of the room shutting the door behind him. “Your Uncle is, interesting.”

 

Castiel smiled shaking his head wincing in the process. “That he is.”

 

Dean reached up tracing the smooth skin of Castiel's neck lightly. “Does it hurt still?”

 

Castiel sighed. “A bit yes.”

 

Dean sighed and laid down next to Castiel resting his head on his chest. “You should rest. Sleep will help.”

 

Castiel yawned. “Thank you, Dean. For saving me.”

 

Dean smiled. “Any time. Now sleep.”

 

Castiel smiled and closed his eyes allowing his exhaustion take over him. Dean wasn’t far behind.


	9. Family Issue's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s surprised by the hurt that flashes across Chuck’s face as his wolf cocked its head to the side in shock. “I know you and I have had our differences, Castiel. I understand that my behavior has been less than exemplary around you. I’m sorry about that. Ever since your mother… well, I haven’t been the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy's I'm really excited about this chapter just in the fact that the story is starting to move along, the plot is being dished out, and Cas is beginning to fix things with Dean. Can I get a hallelujah? Anyways, I do also have to say that this chapter may hold some triggers for people. If any of you at the mention of possible self-harm or the act itself bother you please tread lightly as you read this chapter. In this chapter you find out more about Castiel's family, and who his mom is and why she hasn't been mentioned thus far. Castiel does mention that his mom as committed self-harm, and for any of you lovely people who this may affect I just wanted to let you know. Other than that I do hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading your comments! -Luci
> 
> *side note: I do appreciate your criticism, and I do want all of you to know that I'm the only one who reads and beta's my fics. I've always been terrible at grammar, and as some of you may notice that many of my writing issues are grammar based. If you bring the issues to my attention I will try and do my best to fix them. Thank you.

Castiel woke slowly contentment filling him to the brim having his mate curled into his side. He grinned down at Dean’s sleeping form his mates head resting heavily on his chest. Castiel reached up brushing his fingers through Dean’s soft dirty blond hair lovingly. “What would I do without you?” Castiel whispered his chest expanding with the amount of gratitude he felt towards this man.

 

Dean didn’t answer but he snuggled closer to Castiel sighing deeply a small smile forming on his perfect lips. Castiel watched the slow rise and fall of Dean’s chest in fascination when he heard a loud growl from the hallway breaking the perfect silence of the room. “What the hell do you mean I can’t see my son, Balthazar? I’m his next of kin I’m allowed in that room.”

 

Dean shifted at the sound of Castiel’s father's voice, and in that moment Castiel and his wolf growled in annoyance their hatred for that man growing for disturbing their mate. “What is it?” Dean slurs sleepily looking up at Castiel with half-lidded green eyes.

 

Castiel smiled cupping Dean’s face gently running his thumb lightly over his mate's stubble. “My father. He’s trying to get into the room.” Castiel grumbled in annoyance.

 

Dean groaned dropping his head back onto Castiel’s chest letting out a drawn out, “Fuck.”

 

Castiel snorts in amusement. “Well put love.”

 

Dean glanced up at him a grin tugging at his lips. Just then Chuck bursts into the room his face red and angry. Castiel looked up in annoyance not bothering to hide it at all. “Hello, father.”

 

Chuck seemed to put himself in check when he sees Dean who sat up and stretched lazily. “Good to see you again, Chuck,” Dean said reaching out and shaking his hand from the bed not bothering to get up. Balthazar hovered in the door for a moment watching the exchange before he shrugged and left the room. Castiel didn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to have to deal with this either.

 

Chuck shook Dean’s hand and cleared his throat almost nervously. “It’s good to see you too, Dean. I can see that you fixed my sons… disability for lack of a better word.”

 

Dean smiled tightly retracting his hand. “He wasn’t disabled just lost, sir.”

 

Chuck’s eyes widened in surprise tilting his head to the side. “Of course.”

 

Castiel sighed rubbing his mates back lightly. “Dean, could you go get me some water, please?”

 

Dean looked back at Castiel searching his face for something. Finally, he nodded standing from the bed slowly. “Sure, Cas.”

 

“Thank you.” Castiel smiled reassuringly at Dean’s questioning gaze as both alphas watched as Dean left the room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked pushing himself into a better-sitting position.

 

Chuck glared at him. “You’re in the hospital, Castiel. Why wouldn’t I be here?”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes as both him and his wolf snort in unison. “Don’t pretend to care.”

 

Castiel’s surprised by the hurt that flashes across Chuck’s face as his wolf cocked its head to the side in shock. “I know you and I have had our differences, Castiel. I understand that my behavior has been less than exemplary around you. I’m sorry about that. Ever since your mother… well, I haven’t been the same.”

 

Castiel and his wolf stiffened at the mention of his mother. Castiel wasn’t very old when she had her breakdown. She’d been in a mental ward for years. The last time Castiel saw her she had been screaming at his father how much she hated him for putting her there. Castiel sighed running his hands through his hair. It was growing out quickly. “How is she?”

 

Chuck’s shoulders sagged as he sat at the foot of Castiel’s bed rubbing the back of his neck in a tired way. “The doctors say she’s improved. She hasn’t had an episode for two years now. I tried to see her… She refused to see me.”

 

Castiel couldn’t blame his mother. Chuck had become a controlling power hungry asshole concerned only with maintaining his position. His wolf nodded in agreement. “Are they willing to discharge her?”

 

Chuck nodded a deep frown forming on his face. “She doesn’t want to leave. Believe me when I say I’ve tried to get her to come home. I thought maybe seeing her children would change her mind.”

 

Castiel stiffened glaring at his father. “Is that your real reason for coming here? Was to ask me to go see mom just to see if she’d come home to you? If she has another episode are you just going to throw her back in there? Are you going to turn your back on her again just as you turned your back on me?” Castiel hissed through clenched teeth his eyes flashing red as his wolf comes forward their anger burning together.

 

Dean choose that moment to return with Castiel’s water, and Castiel could feel himself calming just at the sight of his mate. Castiel knew his eyes were back to blue when he meets Dean’s green gaze. Castiel watched as Dean’s nostrils flared at the heavy scent of two very sad and angry alphas hanging thickly in the air. To Dean’s credit, he didn’t flinch at the smell like most omegas do. Castiel smiled warmly at Dean. He was so proud of his omega. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled back bringing the water to him. “No problem, Cas. Would you like me to go?”

 

Castiel frowned as his wolf whimpered. No, he didn’t want Dean to go, but he probably should. Castiel sighed along with his wolf. “Just give us a minute, please.”

 

Dean nodded and smiled, but Castiel could see the curiosity burning in his eyes about what they’re talking about. Castiel realized he’s never told Dean about his family, not really. Castiel watched Dean leave again with a heavy heart knowing that he needs to have this conversation with Dean. He’d told him no more secrets before he’d gotten hurt, and he’d meant every word. Castiel didn’t miss how his wolf recoiled from the thought. He didn’t want Dean to know what a monster they were either. Castiel jumped slightly as Chuck’s soft whisper broke his train of thought, “You two look like you’re in love.”

 

Castiel smiled warmly for this first time since his father entered the room. “He’s my mate, of course, I love him,” Castiel replied not even trying to hide the goofy grin that overcomes his features.

 

Chuck nodded giving Castiel a weak smile. “I used to look at your mother that way. When I first met her it was as if the entire world went quiet. It was just me and her looking at each other in awe. Son, not a day goes by that I don’t wish I had done things differently. She was my everything, and I threw her in a damn mental institution. Instead of being there for her I put her away because I didn’t want people to think I was unfit to be the territory leader. I want my mate back; I want my Amara back.” Chuck whispers his voice cracking on her name. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he heard his father say her name.

 

Castiel stared wide-eyed at his father as he put his head in his hands crying heavily into them. Castiel didn’t know what to say to even possibly help him, or if he even wanted to console his father and Castiel’s wolf didn’t really know either. Castiel sighed heavily pity filling his heart for the alpha in front of him even though Castiel’s not sure he deserved it. “I suppose we all could go see her. Anna, Michael, and I. I could bring Dean if he wanted to go. I assume Raphael is still in the ward too.”

 

Chuck nodded raising his head from his hands and wiping away the tears. Castiel could understand why he put Raphael in the hospital. He was hurting himself and others around him, too lost in his other personalities to know reality from fantasy anymore. Castiel’s mother was never that bad. Chuck sighed his face somber and tired. “There has been no improvement with your brother.”

 

Castiel sighed rubbing his face with his hand. “I didn’t expect there to be in all honesty.”

 

“I bet your mother would like to see you with Dean. When Michael had told her you’d run away and become rogue she had another breakdown. I think she’d very much like to see you.” Chuck whispered. It didn’t surprise Castiel that it wasn’t Chuck who had told his mother. Especially since his mother seemed pretty adamant on not seeing his father.

 

Castiel nodded looking down at his hands. “I’d like for Dean to meet her. I’ll talk to him to see if he’d be interested.”

 

Chuck nodded curtly and stands to wipe the rest of his tears away. “Thank you. I’m glad you’re better, Castiel, and that you’ve found your mate. I hope you continue to be happy.”

 

Castiel stared dumbfounded after his father. He hadn’t seen a remorseful side of Chuck in years. What the hell happened to bring that out? Castiel sighed in confusion shaking his head as Dean came into the room regarding Castiel curiously. Castiel smiled weakly and opened his arms. “Come here.”

 

Dean smiled and strode forward curling back against Castiel side resting his head against his chest. Both Castiel and his wolf let out a contented sigh to have their mate in their arms. “Will you tell me what happened?”

 

Castiel nodded and kissed Dean’s head. No more secrets. “Let me tell you a story about my family. Once upon a time there was a little boy with a shock of dark brown hair that never stayed in place and these bright wondering blue eyes just like his father's. His mother with her beautiful dark hair and dark brown eyes would bake and cook all the time. She would sing songs, and twirl the little boy around bopping his nose when he’d try and steal a cookie. She loved all four of her children very much. It was a good day for the little boy's sister, and she was able to play with him. Michael and Raphael were playing with each other. Raphael liked to talk to himself, later we found out it was because he had other personalities. We just didn’t know how to tell at that point in time.” Castiel frowned thinking back to his brother's violent outburst switching to several different personalities within seconds of each other.

 

Dean looked up at him his eyes filled with concern. Castiel smiled kissing his forehead again to comfort him. “Anyways, the boy's mother was baking again when his father comes home. He smelt of someone else. The boy's mother got very angry, and it was as if something snapped in her. She began smashing things around her. She looked so broken and was screaming, crying, and then she slit her wrists. The boy was very scared. After a few days she was back in the kitchen, baking, smiling, and normal the only difference were two white bandages on her arms. Everything stayed normal until it happened again, and then again, and then the boy’s mom went away forever.”

 

Dean sat up his face pale. “Your mother died?”

 

Castiel shook his head quickly both him and his wolf panicking to see that look on their mate's face. “No, my dad put her in a mental hospital. The last time I saw her she was screaming at my father how much she hated him. I was eight. He abandoned her in there, and now suddenly he wants her home. He asked me to visit her along with my other siblings. I wanted you to come with me if you’d be willing.”

 

Castiel waited for Dean’s answer nerves settling deep in his stomach when Dean didn’t respond his eyes big and green staring down at him with an emotion he couldn’t read. Slowly a grin unfolded on his face. “You want me to meet your mom?”

 

Castiel smiled both him and his wolf letting go a breath he wasn’t aware they were holding. “Yes Dean, I want you to meet my mom.” Dean grinned widely and pushed himself up kissing Castiel chastely.

 

“I’d love to meet your mom, Cas.” They rested their foreheads together for a moment before Dean pulled back confusion on his face. “So your brother Raphael, he has multiple personalities?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yes, he’s also in an institution, but I can understand with him more so than her. She’s been in there thirteen years Dean. She can function in society. My brother cannot.”

 

“Are they true mates?” Dean asked his face became ashen again.

 

Castiel frowned kissing Dean quickly to rid him of that look. Both him and his wolf did not like that look on his face. Castiel sighed when he pulled back from the kiss because he didn’t know the answer to that question. “I have no idea actually. I never asked.”

 

Dean let out a sigh, snuggling closer and burying his face in Castiel’s neck where his scent was strongest. “I can’t wait till we can go home and sleep in our bed,” Dean muttered into his still slightly sensitive neck thankfully changing the subject.

 

Castiel smiled softly kissing the top of Dean’s head. “My home is wherever you are, Dean.”

 

Dean raised his head the green jewels of his eyes shining brightly. “I love you, Cas.”

 

Castiel grinned as his heart stuttered while his wolf was doing a happy prance inside of him. Reaching out he cupped Dean’s face kissing him softly nipping Dean’s bottom lip lightly. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

Dean let out a long sigh. “Get better faster so we can go home and have lots of sex.”

 

Castiel choked on his laughter throwing his head back and howling with it while his wolf nodded his head eagerly. “Oh, baby you’re so eager.”

 

Dean grinned shyly up at Castiel. “Only for you little alpha.”

 

Castiel’s heart swelled at the nickname he now loved. Castiel pulled Dean into a kiss licking into the omegas mouth and savoring the low moan Dean let out. He could have lost this. Castiel shuddered at the overwhelming feelings overcoming him at the thought. His wolf whined lowly in his mind, they could have lost this. “I thought I’d never be able to touch you again, feel you again, see you again. I’m glad I was wrong.” Castiel took a deep breath calming all of the swirling emotions inside of him. “I believe I promised to tell you everything before this whole disaster happened.”

 

Dean frowned shaking his head. “If you don’t want too…”

 

Castiel gently put his hand over Dean’s mouth. “I promised you no more secrets. I already told you about my mom. That’s where it all began really. My dad was obsessed with carrying on the line, having a successor. He wanted it so much the night he threw me out he’d beaten me within an inch of my life forcing the idea onto me that I needed to find a mate and become the man to take over the pack. He didn’t want his title going to anyone else but his children. I was so angry with him, Dean. I still am, actually. What he did to us was horrible. He tore the entire family apart, and he can’t even apologize for it.”

 

Castiel closed his eyes at the memories flashing through his mind in rapid fire. “Meg got me the hell out of there before it was too late. I became rogue not long after that. I was so angry with everyone and I took it out on others. I fought people just to test my strength against them. I did it to see how much I could take before my wolf came out and ripped them to shreds. My wolf had nothing holding him back from killing them. I have killed people, Dean, in blood lust rages that I brought on myself. Meg caught on really quick to what I was doing. She’s saved me so many times, Dean. On full moons, she kept me far away from people to ensure that I didn’t kill anyone else. There were towns where the people would take it upon themselves to get rid of me. She saved me from them too.

 

“One town, in particular, was filled with a bunch religious radicals who thought that by marking me they would save me from what I was. Called me a reborn son of God. That what the cross is from.” Castiel tapped it lightly shuddering at the memory of being held down a stick of wood shoved in his mouth as they ripped his shirt from his body and branded him. He’d passed out from the pain. When he’d woken up Meg was there covered in blood fighting off religious nuts to get to him. “I helped Meg kill every single one of them. I was a husk of a man, Dean. Fueled by bloodlust and the constant fight to remain above the thick waters of madness. When Lilith came around I didn’t trust her, but my wolf would shove me down into a deep dark hole. I wouldn’t resurface for days at a time. The things he did with her I had no idea about any of it.”

 

Castiel took a shuddering breath closing his eyes. “When I first saw you, and when I smelt your scent I was so confused, thoughts, desires, needs that I had so long ago forgotten came rushing back to me. Your scent was like a breath of fresh air after being submerged under water for a long period of time. I didn’t want what I was, or my past to ever taint how you saw me. I didn’t feel that I was worthy of you.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes as he felt a hand cup his face. “You’re worthy, Cas. You deserve happiness. You deserve me just as much as I deserve you. We’re true mates, Cas. We belong to each other in every possible way. There is no me without you in this world, Cas. If you’d died… I don’t think I could have continued living.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard his eyes watering. “Let’s hope you’ll never have to find out what it would be like to live without me.”

 

Dean smiled his eyes revealing how serious he was. “I don’t ever plan to.”


	10. As You Wish, Mate of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel didn’t pay any attention to the other wolves watching them in amusement as he chased down the love of his life. Castiel’s grin widened as he closed the distance between them. When Dean was in arm's reach Castiel lunged wrapping his arms around the omegas waist tightly and bringing him to the ground. Dean chuckled as Castiel climbed up the omegas body smirking as Dean flipped onto his back laughing happily. Castiel couldn’t help himself as he lunged forward claiming Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. His mate was just so gorgeous with his dark blond hair, a crazy windswept mess with a few pieces of grass sticking in it, and his eyes those emerald gems that sent shivers down Castiel’s spine with the amount of love and adoration mixed into those depths. His mate was perfect, and Castiel wanted him so badly his chest ached.

Castiel hugged his uncle one last time before pulling back to smile up at the man he hadn’t seen in years. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me the past couple days.”

 

Balthazar shrugged ruffling Castiel’s hair his blue eyes filling with an emotion Castiel couldn’t place. “I would do it all over again, Cassie, to save you. I’ll visit soon, I promise. Take care of that gorgeous mate of yours.”

 

Castiel laughed smiling warmly at his beaming uncle. “Don’t worry I very much plan to.”

 

Castiel walked out of the hospital with his head held high heaving in a deep breath of fresh air he’d longed for. It was so refreshing to be out in the open. “Come on little alpha, let’s go home.” Dean shouted from his car grinning at Castiel through the window.

 

Castiel chuckled and strolled over to Dean’s car sliding into the passenger's seat. Castiel leaned over quickly, and kissed Dean deeply nipping his lip lightly before he pulled back keeping his hand resting on Dean’s thigh.

 

Castiel met Dean’s gaze steadily as Dean raised an eyebrow at him, a small smirk tugging at his mate’s lips. “What was that for?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

 

Dean shook his head, smilingly widely as he put the car into drive, and drove away from the hospital. “Alrighty then.”

 

The ride back to the Winchester land was filled with bright grins and horrible singing, but Castiel wouldn’t of had it any other way. They were both alive, Lilith was out of the way, and as Castiel gazed at his mate he couldn’t wait to put a mating mark on his pretty little neck. Castiel squeezed Dean’s thigh lightly, and Dean shot him flirty smirk sniffing the air lightly. “Later, Cas.” Dean said his voice husky which did not help Castiel’s thoughts stay off the image of claiming his mate.

 

Castiel forced himself to look away from his gorgeous mate and out the window where beautiful green hills expanded as far as the eye could see. Castiel watched the hills grow higher and higher soon developing into the large mountains that surrounded his new home. As beautiful as the view was it did little to take his mind off of the omega next to him who was humming along to Led Zeppelin quietly. Castiel let out a deep breath of relief when they pulled into the parking garage allowing him escape from the car and the intoxicating smell of Dean Winchester.

 

Dean smirked and shook his head at Castiel slowly getting out of the car. “What’s the hurry,  _ alpha _ ?”

 

Castiel glared at Dean muttering to himself as he walked around the car towards Dean. “I’m going to show you what the hurry is,  _ omega _ .”

 

Dean’s eyes flashed blue in challenge; a playful grin gracing his face as began to back up towards the door. “Is that a promise?”

 

Castiel grinned a low rumble settling in his chest as he lunged after Dean who took off slamming his body into the door of the garage and disappearing through it. Castiel chased after him barging through the door after him, taking off down the field after his mate who was laughing loudly taunting the alpha playfully with smart ass remarks.

 

Castiel didn’t pay any attention to the other wolves watching them in amusement as he chased down the love of his life. Castiel’s grin widened as he closed the distance between them. When Dean was in arm's reach Castiel lunged wrapping his arms around the omegas waist tightly and bringing him to the ground. Dean chuckled as Castiel climbed up the omegas body smirking as Dean flipped onto his back laughing happily. Castiel couldn’t help himself as he lunged forward claiming Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. His mate was just so gorgeous with his dark blond hair, a crazy windswept mess with a few pieces of grass sticking in it, and his eyes those emerald gems that sent shivers down Castiel’s spine with the amount of love and adoration mixed into those depths. His mate was perfect, and Castiel wanted him so badly his chest ached.

 

Castiel pulled back for a breath of air only for Dean to pull him back down for another kiss wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist kissing him harder. Castiel whimpered with the need to take and claim his mate as he rolled his hips down into Dean’s desperately his erection pressing uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans. His wolf was howling and snarling inside of him urging to him to claim the omega beneath him. “Dean.” Castiel growled into his mates mouth shuddering as Dean’s hands snaked into his hair pinning him in place.

 

“I want you, Cas.” Dean gasped rolling his hips into Castiel’s. Castiel hissed the need inside him building, but he wouldn’t take his mate in this field. Castiel tore himself away from his mate, and rolled away breathing heavily in the afternoon air. Castiel took deep gulps of air as he tried desperately to calm the raging emotions inside of him and clear the apple pie scent from his nose.

 

Dean was lying on his side his head propped up on his arm watching Castiel closely concern in his gaze. “Why did you stop?” Castiel flinched at the hurt in his mates voice.

 

Castiel rolled back over to Dean nuzzling at his face and neck. “I want you, Dean, but I don’t want anyone to see this. If anyone came near us, or saw you like this I don’t know what I’d do.” Castiel whispered his black blown eyes pleading with Dean to understand.

 

Dean smirked as he shook his head as he stood. “No one stuck around to watch this, Cas. Everyone left. Just look around.”

 

Castiel looked around slowly finding that everyone had indeed left no doubt not wanting their children to see what was about to happen. Castiel looked back up at his mate who was grinning down at him with his hand stretched out.

 

Castiel took Dean’s hand using it to pull himself up looking towards Dean for their next move. Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel along towards the woods. “Come on, little alpha. I know a place we can be alone.” Castiel shuddered as his wolf thrashed inside of him, their emotions running high with the need to claim their mate. Dean glanced back at him gave him a sympathetic look. “I know, alpha, we’re almost there.” Castiel smiled back at his beautiful mate and took a deep steadying breath. He’d have his mate, soon.

 

They came to a small clearing with a little cottage sitting in the middle of the opening. Castiel grinned at the solid wood cabin with a garden sitting against the side of the house and lavender plants grew around the area adding a sweet scent to the wonderful apple scent of his mate.

 

“Do you think this is  private enough for you, Alpha?” Dean asked a wicked grin gracing his features.

 

Castiel smirked and didn’t respond as he moved quickly, grabbed Dean, and threw him over his shoulder. Dean laughed and beat at Castiel’s back demanding that the alpha put him down but there was no heat behind it.

 

Castiel walked steadily as he made his way toward the cabin. Castiel thanked the goddess that the door wasn’t locked, and pushed his way in. Dean directed him to the bedroom in the back, and Castiel followed every word and gently laid his mate down on the bed. Castiel smiled as green eyes met his heated gaze.

 

Dean huffed and smiled shyly. “You just going to stand there gawking, alpha, or are you going to touch me?”

 

Castiel could feel the wolf in him jump forward as his eyes turned red. “As you wish my, omega.” Castiel said gruffly. Castiel pulled his shirt off in a swift movement, and climbed onto the bed. Castiel met Dean’s hungry gaze as he pulled his omega’s shirt off taking in the beautiful expanse of skin. “You’re so beautiful, Dean.” Castiel whispered and leaned down peppering Dean’s chest with kisses and licks.

 

Dean groaned arching into every kiss and nip. “Cas, I need  _ more _ .”

 

Castiel smirked as his wolf agreed with his mate, but he kept it slow as he moved down to Dean’s jeans and unbuttoned them slowly hooking his finger underneath the band of his boxers and slid them down his mates body watching with interest as Dean’s erection sprung free from its confines. “I love you, Dean.” Castiel whispered meeting his mates gaze as he threw the clothing to the side.

 

Dean smiled softly a blush spreading along his cheeks and chest. “I love you too, Cas.”

 

Castiel settled between his mates legs kissed the tip of his mates dick his tongue snaking out to lap up the bead of precome that escaped smiling at the salty taste. Dean groaned as Cas moved his way back up Dean’s body worshiping every part with more kisses till he reached his mates lips. Castiel settled between Dean’s legs and wrapped his fingers into Dean’s hair tugging lightly. Dean had let it grow out a bit, and Castiel loved it as he tugged at his mates hair as he kissed him passionately. Dean groaned and nipped Castiel’s lip glaring playfully up at Castiel.

 

“As much as I’m loving kissing you, I want you inside of me like yesterday.” Dean growled his eyes flashing the brilliant blue of his inner omega.

 

Castiel snarled his eyes flashing red in return. “As you wish, Dean.”

 

Castiel stood and pushed both his pants and boxers down in one swift motion, and climbed between Dean’s legs and kissed along Dean’s hips as he pressed two fingers into Dean’s leaking hole. Castiel grinned against Dean’s skin as his mate gasped and pushed his hips down into Castiel’s thrusting fingers the sweet smell of his slick filling the air. “Cas, more. Please. I  _ need _ .” Castiel flashed his eyes up to Dean’s a sliver of blue remained, and Castiel couldn’t hold his wolf back any more as he pushed himself up and towered over Dean’s body.

 

“Keep your eyes on mine, gorgeous.” Castiel whispered as he pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and slowly pushed into Dean. Castiel hissed at the tight warm heat that felt like heaven and sin all at once enveloped his length. Castiel held Dean’s gaze as he thrusted shallowly a few times pushing himself deeper and deeper till he bottomed out.

 

Dean took a deep breath his nostrils flaring as he adjusted to Castiel’s length then nodded. “Let go, Cas, it’s okay. I’m not going to break.”

 

Castiel groaned and began to thrust in earnest his heart hammering in chest as he held his mates gaze Dean’s moans filling the air. Castiel was hyper aware of Dean underneath him writhing and clenching around his dick his body perfectly molding to his own. Castiel hissed as his fangs elongated as he pounded into Dean his mates moans growing louder as his legs tightened against his shoulder.

 

“Dean.” Castiel said his name like prayer as he reached in between them grasping Dean’s length in a firm grip pleasuring him in time with each of his thrusts. Castiel watched in pure wonder as Dean fell apart beneath him.

 

“Fuck, Cas, I need your bite. Just, fuck please Cas I can’t wait anymore I’m so close, just please.” Dean babbled his gaze clouded with need and Castiel couldn’t resist those pleas. Castiel dropped Dean’s legs around his waist kissing Dean reverently before his mate pulled back extending his neck in offering to the alpha. Castiel lunged and latched his teeth deep into Dean’s skin blood pouring into his mouth instantly. Castiel came then as Dean’s emotions came flooding in through the rapidly forming bond his mates cries filling the air. Castiel jerked and came again and again as Dean’s thoughts flowed to him, “ _ I love you, Cas. _ ”

 

Castiel shuddered violently against Dean his jaw growing lax in awe as he pulled away from Dean’s neck to meet his mates soft gaze. Dean smirked up at him his eyes hazy with satisfaction. Dean reached up and tenderly wiped away at the blood staining Castiel’s lips. 

 

“Hello, little alpha.” Dean whispered and Castiel could feel his love for this omega welling up inside of him like a tsunami as Castiel pressed his lips hungrily against Dean’s.

 

“Hello, my omega.” Castiel rumbled and rolled them onto their sides, their legs and arms intertwined together. Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head and breathed in their mixed scents greedily tightening his arms around his mates body that fit so wonderfully against his owns. He felt right, complete, and knew if he ever lost Dean he’d never be able to survive without him.

 

“Don’t think like that,” Dean whispered and kissed Castiel’s chest lightly snuggling into him. “Let's sleep, Cas.”

 

“As you wish my omega.” Castiel whispered back, and dropped into a deep sleep the hum of their bond thriving between them their dreams mixing together as the night went on.

 

~~~

 

Castiel woke slowly his mind heavy with sleep as the sounds of the room began filtering in. Castiel could hear his mate humming next to him the sound of pencil on paper caused him to fight the sleep plaguing him in interest of what his mate was doing.

 

Castiel looked up at Dean with blurry eyes, then rubbed at them groggily trying to be able to see his handsome mate with clarity. Dean looked down at him and gave him a warm smile his mating bite was deep and dark on his shoulder looking fresh as if Castiel had just bitten him rather than hours before. Castiel reached up running his fingers over the grooves gently confusion clouding his features. “Does it hurt?” Castiel asked his voice raspy and slurred with sleep.

 

Dean grinned and bit Castiel’s fingers playfully causing the alpha to pull back. “It does hurt a bit, but it’s well worth it. Did you sleep well, alpha?”

 

Castiel snorted and rolled onto his side propping himself up to look at the sketch pad in Dean’s lap. “Best rest I’ve had in my whole life. Are you drawing me?” Castiel frowned looking over Dean’s line work that was becoming a well detailed sketch of him sleeping temporarily letting go that Dean’s bite wasn’t healing the way it should have been.

 

Dean hummed in acknowledgment. “I didn’t want to wake you, so I decided to draw you instead.”

 

“You’re very good, Dean.” Castiel murmured and kissed Dean’s leg breathing in his mate's smell. Castiel hummed happily how their apple and ocean smells blended perfectly, but he could smell something else, something different like a rich caramel. 

 

Castiel jolted when Dean nudged him with his knee. “Stop sniffing my leg it’s weird.” Dean joked and continued sketching. Castiel rolled his eyes and rolled from the bed searching for his clothes.

 

Castiel could feel Dean’s burning gaze on him as he dressed, and Castiel resisted looking at his mate till he was fully clothed. “Whatcha doing, Cas?” Dean asked eyebrow raised and body lazed back against the mountain of pillows sketch pad now thrown to the floor.

 

“I’m getting dressed, and so are you. I need to go talk to Anna about going to see our mother, and you need to see Bobby to make sure your bite heals properly.” Castiel said while crossing his arms. His mate was pouting, full on bottom lip stuck out and everything. Castiel could feel his wolf urging him to give into his mate and stick around longer his wolf rather urgent about it, but Castiel ignored it crossing his arms as he stared Dean down.

 

Those green eyes pleaded with him as he said. “Awe, come on Cas can’t we have one lazy day? We don’t  _ need _ to go anywhere today we just mated for Christ sake.”

 

Castiel sighed and climbed onto the bed draping himself over his mate and wrapping the omega tightly in his arms. “Trust me when I say I’d love nothing more than to stay naked and in bed with you all day. I’d love nothing more than to rip these clothes off and make love to you again, and again, and again untill you could barely move. My wolf is snarling at the thought and is demanding I do just that.”

 

Dean latched his mouth onto Castiel’s at that rolling his hips up into the alpha’s the smell of Dean’s slick filling the air and the caramel smell growing by the moment. Castiel growled and fisted his hands in Dean’s hair kissing him harshly before biting his mates lip hard and pulling back to see the shock on Dean’s face. “I know what you’re trying to do, Dean, and it won’t work.” Castiel said, but at the same time he didn’t know what that added smell was to their scents and it was beginning to drive him crazy with want.

 

Dean pouted sticking his lip out again. “Come on, Cas. We just mated last night. We’re allowed to have copious amounts of sex afterwards, and forget about the rest of the world for just one day.”

 

Castiel sighed and rested his head against Dean’s forehead breathing in his intoxicating scent trying to find some resolve. “Let’s compromise. You go see Bobby and make sure that bite won’t get infected because I’m not sure it’s healing, and I can go chat with Anna about what my father wants. Then we can come back here and we will be as lazy as you want, and we can have as much sex as you want. Deal?”

 

Dean sighed still pouting but nodded. “Fine, but just that. Then we come straight back here and you fuck my brains out, okay?”

 

Castiel chuckled and kissed Dean deeply forcing himself to pull away. “As you wish, omega.”

 

Castiel rolled off of Dean and stood throwing Dean’s clothes at him. “Get dressed and meet me outside.”

 

Castiel left the room quickly before he changed his mind and fucked Dean anyways. Castiel took a deep breath of the lavender air surrounding him and let it go along with the last tendrils of his mates intoxicating smell left his nose. Castiel would be lying if he’d said it’d been easy to walk away from Dean like that when his mate so clearly wanted him. He could feel his mates need and want through the bond and it was driving his wolf a bit mad along with that scent of his. Castiel took another steadying breath and focussed on how whole he felt now. It was as if there had been a part of his soul that had been missing that he hadn’t know about. He’d been so broken to begin with. His soul had spent five years torn to shreds, and now he was whole with his final piece.

 

Castiel grinned as warm arms encircled him and soft lips kissed his neck. “My alpha,” Dean whispered and tightened his hold on Castiel Dean’s scent wafting around them both.

 

Castiel twisted his head and kissed Dean softly. “Always.”

 

Castiel wasn’t sure how long they stood there, foreheads pressed together, Dean’s strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, but he didn’t care because he was allowed to have this. He was allowed to be like this with his mate. Soft, gentle, without a care in the world as they just showered their bond in the love they were feeling.

 

“Oh good, you’ve emerged. John wants to see both of you rather quickly.” Castiel whipped his head around to the sound of his best friend's voice. Meg was wearing one of her torn red shirts, her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and her face was as blank as a fresh sheet of paper.

 

“Meg-” Castiel started, but she turned and began to walk away.

 

“John’s waiting, Castiel.” Castiel flinched hearing his name from her. It was always Cas or Clarence rarely was it  _ Castiel _ .

 

“She’ll come around.” Dean whispered his green eyes filled with sorrow. Castiel hung his head; he didn’t know how to help his friend. He honestly wished he could, but he still just didn’t know how.

 

Castiel raised his head, and nodded making his way towards the main house with Dean’s hand firmly grasped in his own the smell of his mate smothering the hurt in his heart. Meg never once said anything, and kept moving forward at a rapid pace.

 

Castiel followed Meg to John’s study where John, Mary, and Bobby were all sitting chatting lightly. They all looked up when the trio entered, and Mary’s face split into a grin. “I suppose congratulations are in order.”

 

Castiel smiled and looked over at Dean with a tender gaze squeezing his hand lightly his mates satisfaction radiating through the bond. “Thank you. I’d like Bobby to look at the bite thought I don’t think it’s healing. I’d also like to see my sister. There are some things we need to discuss.”

 

John nodded clearing his throat. “Chuck contacted me, and said he’d like Dean to come meet your mother along with you and Anna. Anna’s condition is improving, but I don’t know if it’s really wise to move her yet.”

 

“I thought I’d let her decide that. She hasn’t seen my mother in years.” Castiel stated locking his gaze with John’s.

 

John frowned but nodded. “Very well.”

 

Bobby sighed and stood. “Come on, Dean let’s go take a look at your bite.”

 

Dean sighed and nodded reluctantly following Bobby out of the room. Mary stood next and moved towards the door. “Come on you, I’ll take you to your sister.” Castiel smiled gratefully and followed her to the stairway. He paused when Mary suddenly stopped her nose moving as she breathed in deeply confusion filling her features.

 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s wrong?”

 

Mary shook her head smiling at him masking the sudden worry that had come over her features.“It’s nothing, come on. Do you think Meg will come with you to visit your mother?” Mary asked changing the subject as her green eyes studied him closely.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes deciding to play along with the subject change as they took the stairs up and up towards the third floor of the house. “I was going to offer, but I don’t know if she will come with us honestly.”

 

Mary hummed cocking her head to the side in thought. “She will come around eventually I’m sure, but I think you’re right, she probably won’t come.”

 

Mary opened the door to the room next to the one he’d been staying in. Castiel grinned as Anna looked up from the computer on her lap a blinding smile growing on his sister's face. “Cas!” Castiel chuckled as Anna set the laptop aside quickly and ran to him giving him a giant hug. “I was so worried about you!” She murmured into his neck and then she pulled back her eyes big and her nostrils flaring. “Did you and Dean…”

 

Castiel grinned and nodded happily. “Yes, yes we did.”

 

“Oh, Cas!” She shouted and hugged him again. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you.”

 

“I’ll leave you two too it.” Mary said a smile plastered to her lips as she made her way down the hallway away from the pair. Castiel listened as she ran down the stairs and he idly wondered why.

 

Castiel shook himself and smiled down at Anna and really took her in. Her hair had a brilliant shine to it, her hazel eyes were alight with a sort of light Castiel hadn’t seen since she was a child, and her skin had a rose tint to it he’d never seen before. “Bobby’s working some magic on you, Anna, you look wonderful.”

 

Anna blushed and looked down at her feet. “Thank you. He said if treatment keeps going this way I could potentially get off my meds and I’ll be able to have a heat. I’ll finally be able to be a real Omega.”

 

Castiel frowned lifting up Anna’s chin. “You’ve always been a real Omega, Anna.”

 

Anna smiled sadly. “I know, Castiel, I know. So, I know you didn’t come see me just to gawk at me, what’s up?” Castiel followed his little sister to her bed and sat down with her.

 

“Father came to see me in the hospital, and he’d like all of us to visit mom.” Castiel watched as Anna froze and her eyes grew wide as she looked up at him.

 

“Goddess Castiel, I barely remember her. I thought he didn’t want us to see her?” She breathed looking down at her hands uncertainly.

 

Castiel sighed rubbing the back of his neck in thought. “Perhaps, there was a time he didn’t want us to. I remember her cutting herself Anna. I’m glad you were too young to remember, but he’d like us to go visit her now and I’d like Dean to meet her. You don’t have to go, but I wanted the option to be extended to you as well if you wished to go.”

 

Anna sighed and ran her hands through her soft looking hair. “I want to go, Cas. I don’t know why I wouldn’t go, I’m so much better now. I just, what if she doesn’t really remember me either because it’s been so long?”

 

“She could never forget you, Anna. She gave birth to you.” Castiel said squeezing her leg lightly.

 

She nodded looking out her window and gazing down at the field beyond. “I’d like to be able to shift, to run as a wolf, have my heat, and just be a normal omega. I’d always wanted to visit her, but I knew that I wouldn’t ever be able to make the trip. Now I know I can.” Anna turned back to him and smiled softly pulling him into a hug. “Let me know when we’re going, and congratulations, Castiel, on your mating. Now go back to him. I’m sure he wasn’t happy about having to cut the bonding time short.”

 

Castiel chuckled and stood. “No, no he wasn’t.”

 

Castiel made his way down the stairs slowly listening to the creaking of the house and the sound of his mates voice becoming louder and louder. “You said it was fine, Bobby, now can I go?”

 

“I said you need to watch it, Dean. The way you are healing is concerning me.” Bobby shot back gruffly.

 

Castiel growled lowly in his chest. “How is he healing?” Castiel asked his cold blue gaze pinning Dean in place.

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes when Dean shot him a guilty look. Bobby sighed crossing his arms. “Normally mating bites heal fairly quickly for obvious reasons, but his hasn’t begun to heal at all by the looks of it. I wanted to draw some of his blood, but he wouldn’t let me.”

 

Castiel snarled his gaze falling back to Dean. “Your well-being isn’t something I will risk, Dean. You should let Bobby do his tests.”

 

Dean groaned stomping his foot. “I’ve always been a slow healer I really don’t think it’s anything.”

 

Castiel sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose. “ _ Dean _ .”

 

Dean glared back at him. “ _ Cas _ , I said I’m fine. I feel fine. There is nothing wrong with me.”

 

Castiel sighed meeting Bobby’s gaze. “We could always knock him out,” Castiel suggested as a joke towards Bobby who smirked, but Dean went ballistic and began to wolf out.

 

Castiel jumped back as Dean lunged at him his eyes blue and his hand's sharp claws. “You are  _ not _ knocking me out.” Dean hissed his fangs growing in by the second.

 

Castiel growled allowing the alpha in him emerge as he grasped Dean’s wrists tightly in his hands. “Calm down Dean I was joking.”

 

Castiel watched as Dean’s face fell and he collapsed into Castiel. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I feel...  _ need _ .” Dean groaned burying his face into Castiel’s neck biting it lightly. Castiel groaned as Dean’s scent hit him full force the smell of them mixed together and the new scent made him hard in his jeans in an instant and the need to take Dean again and again was filling his mind. 

 

“Heat. You’re going into heat.” Castiel said his eyes wide in shock and growls emanating from his chest his wolf growing protective of the Omega in his arms as he eyes met Bobby’s.

 

Bobby cursed loudly backing away as Mary came running into the room. “Damnit I was hoping to get here sooner. Both of you follow me, I’ve got a heat room ready. I wasn’t sure if I was smelling it correctly. Dean’s not due for a heat for another two months, but I guess your mating triggered it early. Come on, the last thing I need is for you two to fuck like rabbits in the living room, and I don’t need you murdering anyone for getting too close to the two of you.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath and lifted Dean holding him tightly bridal style to his chest. “Lead the way.” Castiel growled trying desperately to fight the wolf in him that was demanding he take his mate.

 

Castiel ran with Dean in his arms following Mary closely trying to keep his growls to a minimum as everyone watched them race by. “Cas, Cas I need you it’s starting to hurt.” Dean whimpered into his neck nipping and biting it adding to the burning lust running rampant through his veins.

 

Castiel hissed tightening his grip on the Omega in his arms trying to ignore the breathy whimpers coming from his Omega.“Soon, Dean. Soon.”

 

Mary slowed to halt in front of a doorway that led down to a bunker. “You won’t be bothered here. We’ll see you in a couple days.” Mary said and took off back towards the house.

 

Castiel jogged down the steps opening the door to the bunker and shutting it tightly behind him. Looking around there was a kitchen, living room, and two doors that he assumed led off to a bedroom and a bathroom. “The door of the right is the bedroom.” Dean groaned nipping at Castiel’s chest lightly again.

 

Castiel went to the room quickly laying Dean out on the king size bed gently. “Dean, you’ve got to focus for a minute. Did you ever get on any kind of birth control?”

 

Dean shook his head as he began stripping his clothes from his body a light sheen of sweat covering him. “No.”

 

Castiel shuddered as the smell of Dean’s slick hit his nose, and his wolf began snarling clawing to the surface fighting for control. Castiel shook himself meeting Dean’s black gaze. “You could get pregnant.”

 

Dean shrugged. “I always wanted kids, it might be sooner than I planned, but that’s okay, Cas. Do you not want kids?” Dean asked his face falling.

 

Castiel lurched forward kissing the sad look from his mates face. “I never thought about it till now, and all I want is a life with you and if kids are a part of that equation then fine.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips then reached for his clothes ripping them off not even caring that he was tearing them.

 

Dean chuckled lying back and taking in the sight of Castiel. “Alright then little alpha, will you fuck me now and fill me up with your pups?”

 

Castiel growled lowly, lining himself up with Dean’s slick hole. “Anything you want, Dean.” Castiel slammed home and groaned as Dean arched against him breathing out a sharp ‘yes’.

 

Castiel bent his head resting it against Dean’s chest as he thrusted into Dean over and over listening to his mates cues when to go faster and slower. “Cas, fuck, Cas look at me.” Dean groaned. Castiel raised his head to meet his mates lust blown eyes. His hair was matted down to his forehead with sweat but he was still the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

 

“What do you need, Dean?” Castiel asked kissing his mates chest lightly and biting gently against his hard nipple.

 

Dean arched shouting, “Your knot! Fuck Cas I need your knot, please, I can’t take the burning any longer.”

 

Castiel groaned harshly kissing Dean with fervor thrusting into his mate at a punishing pace as his orgasm consumed him as his knot expanded locking them together. “I love you, Dean.” Castiel shuddered wrapping his arms tightly around Dean his mate burrowing his face into his neck.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean murmured into his neck his voice slurred with satisfaction. Castiel chuckled and kissed his mates hair sniffing the air lightly the caramel smell dissipating a bit.

 

“How long do your heats normally last my love?” Castiel asked kissing Dean’s head once more.

 

Dean sighed snuggling in deeper in Castiel’s hold. “Normally five days, so you best get comfy.”

 

Castiel snorted. “There’s no other place I’d rather be, my Omega.”

 

Dean grinned into his neck. “I’m going to get some rest, little alpha. I suggest you do the same.”

 

Castiel smiled lightly. “As you wish, mate of mine.”

 


	11. In The Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hummed and leaned forward kissing the bite lightly and trailed more kisses along Dean’s neck before meeting his mate’s gaze once more. “I would like to see my mother, but I want to know what’s best for you. I’ve been putting everyone else before you, Dean, and I won’t do so any more. If my control had slipped a lot of people could have been hurt because I ignored the signs of your heat and I tried to rush the bonding processes. I should have listened so I’m listening now. What do you need?”

Castiel woke slowly his consciousness returning the sound of his mates breathing filling his ears, the steady rhythm of his heart beating against his chest, and their mixed scents calming the rush of thoughts in his mind. Dean was most likely pregnant, and Castiel was going to be a father. He almost couldn’t believe it as he lied there contemplating what his life had become. In the matter of months his soul had rekindled itself, and he’s mated to the man he would spend the rest of his life with. Now he was going to have a child. A small bundle of life that was both Castiel and Dean. The thought both excited and terrified him.

 

Castiel opened his eyes as he felt Dean stirring next to him the omega letting out a small puff of air in annoyance and snuggled closer to the alpha. “You think to loud.” His omega muttered begrudgingly but there was a hint of affection in those words.

 

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head lightly his mate’s soft hair tickling his lips. “Good morning to you too my love.”

 

Castiel could feel Dean’s grin against his skin and the bond flooded with his mates contentment. “Good morning, Cas.” Dean raised his head his peridot eyes alight with a happiness that shinned from within. Castiel swallowed hard at the sight hoping he’d always be able to keep that happiness alight in Dean.

 

Dean lunged forward kissing Castiel with a fierceness that floored Castiel arousal curling in his belly like a hot brand. “We may have our ups and downs Cas, but you will always make me happy.” Dean murmured his words deep with sincerity. Castiel hummed kissing the omega lightly breathing in their mixed scents once more satisfied that the carmel was gone from Dean’s scent.

 

“Very well, Dean. Are you ready to leave or would you like to stay longer?” Castiel asked not willing to leave their safe haven unless his omega wanted. He hadn’t listened to Dean the first time and he’d completely ignored his wolf in favor of talking to his sister about their mom and had almost gotten both of them in more danger than they needed to be. Castiel didn’t miss the way his wolf snorted at him in agreement, but for the moment was completely content in the presence of their mate.

 

Dean hummed cocking his head to the side thinking and perhaps assessing how he felt. Some thoughts of his filtered through the bond assuring Castiel of the fact that Dean’s heat was indeed over. “I’m sure my family is worried with the sudden heat, and I know Bobby would like to look over my bite.” Castiel’s gaze trailed down to the bite he’d made the purple now gone just a light irritated red remained. It was finally healing. “I’m sure you’d like to see your mom as well.” Dean said his gaze watching Castiel’s face closely for a reaction.

 

Castiel hummed and leaned forward kissing the bite lightly and trailed more kisses along Dean’s neck before meeting his mate’s gaze once more. “I would like to see my mother, but I want to know what’s best for you. I’ve been putting everyone else before you, Dean, and I won’t do so any more. If my control had slipped a lot of people could have been hurt because I ignored the signs of your heat and I tried to rush the bonding processes. I should have listened so I’m listening now. What do you need?”

 

Dean stared at him for a long time swallowing hard. “Just you by my side.” Dean murmured finally a blush gracing his freckled cheeks. Castiel grinned kissing Dean like he was a man possessed pushing his mate back down onto the bed licking into that mouth like he owned it.

 

“You have me here forever and always.” Castiel murmured caressing Dean’s check softly smiling endereaningly down at his mate.

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered in awe his green eyes wide in almost disbelief.

 

Castiel grinned in return. “I love you too omega of mine.” He whispered leaning down and kissing his mate delicately taking his time after just ravishing him for days. Dean pulled back taking in a deep breath the room smelling of his arousal and the proof of this was pressed against Castiel’s hip.

 

“Fuck me, please. Just one last time. Then we’ll go.” Dean breathed his breath coming out quick and short like he’s been running a marathon even though they’d just been kissing.

 

Castiel nodded his own breath coming quick his arousal coursing through his veins like liquid fire burning him alive with his need to please his mate. “As you wish my love.” Castiel whispered reaching down feeling his mates leaking hole his wolf howling inside of him ready to mate again. Castiel pushed in one finger, then two, then three just to be sure his mate was ready and would feel no discomfort.

 

“Come on, Cas, I’m ready.” Dean hissed his back arched as Castiel hit his prostate.

 

Castiel hummed kissing his way up Dean’s body before claiming his mouth and sliding into his mate effortlessly. Dean gasped into his mouth moaning as Castiel moved keeping a steady rhythm. “What do you need?” Castiel growled into Dean’s neck as he nipped and sucked bruises into his skin.

 

Dean gasped clawing at Castiel’s back hiking his legs up around Castiel’s waist. “Faster. Fuck, go faster please.” Dean groaned his claws drawing blood from Castiel’s back the omega’s eyes a ring of blue swallowed by black. Castiel growled his eyes flashing red in return and increased his speed delighted by the way Dean howled in pleasure.

 

Dean gripped Castiel hair tight bringing the alpha’s mouth to his in a mess of teeth and tongue. “I’m gonna come.” Dean whimpered his breaths stuttered and quick his eyes open earnesty as he gazed up at Castiel.

 

Castiel groaned his hips stuttering his mate’s hole so tight and warm. “Come for me Dean I’m there with you.” Castiel whispered and with a cry his mate came pulling Castiel down with him his knot forming and tying them together once more. Castiel panted heavily raising his head to meet his mates gaze sweat trailing down his face.

 

Dean grinned at him lazily and satisfied as he wiped the moisture from Castiel’s face. “That was amazing.” Dean breathed his smile playful as he squeezed around Castiel causing another spurt of come to fill him Castiel groaning in response.

 

“Easy now my love. You’re already carrying our child.” Castiel murmerd settling down on Dean’s chest.

 

Dean ran his hands through Castiel’s hair humming lightly. “You think so?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I’ve never heard of an omega making it out of a heat not on birth control not being pregnant.”

 

Dean kissed the top his head lightly. “I suppose you’re right.” He said his voice neither happy nor sad.

 

Castiel raised his head eyebrows drawn together in confusion. “Do you not want to be?” He asked fear settling in his stomach.

 

Dean kissed him quickly smoothing out the lines between Castiel’s eyebrows. “It’s not that I don’t want to be please don’t take that the wrong way. I’m just wasn’t planning on it happening so soon. If I am it will be a pleasant surprise.” Castiel studied his mates face looking for a lie he didn’t find. Castiel sighed pleased for the moment and rested back on Dean’s chest.

 

“I want one with you. I hadn’t really thought of it because it wasn’t going to be apart of my future, but I want one with you at least.” Castiel murmured listening to Dean’s intake of breath and the way his arms tightened around his body.

 

“I’m so glad I found you.” Dean whispered his voice filled with emotion.

 

Castiel smiled kissing the chest underneath him. “As am I my love. Rest now before we go back to the pack. I’m sure they’re anxious for our return.” Dean hummed in agreement as they drifted off into harmonious sleep.

 

~~~

 

When Castiel awoke he hauled them both to the shower to clean off the days of sweat and come from their boddies, and if they happened to add more to it while they were in the shower, well, that was their business.

 

Castiel had mixed feelings as he exited the bunker his senses a bit on edge the need to keep his mate safe still present but not to the point he couldn’t ignore it. Castiel startled as Dean took his hand smiling reassuringly. “It’s okay little alpha. I’m fine.” Castiel gave Dean a goofy grin kissing his mate with everything he had.

 

“I know you are.” Castiel whispered against Dean’s soft lips before pulling away and guiding them up the stairs.

 

Everyone waved at them as they passed knowing happy smiles on their faces. Castiel smiled back and waved grinning at the pups tumbling around them play fighting. It was a beautiful day the sun warming his skin not a cloud in sight against the carribean blue sky. The grass grazed his bare feet lightly and with his mate’s hand in his he couldn’t be happier. Dean squeezed his hand a knowing look in his eyes as his own happiness reflected in the bond.

 

Dean lead them up the porch and into the house his family gathered in the living room watching a movie. Mary looked up first her face splitting into a grin jumping up and pulling them both into a hug. “Welcome back.” She whispered nuzzling both of them before pulling back so the rest of the family could see them.

 

“Dean!” Both Sam and Adam exclaimed rushing forward and enveloping their older brother into a hug. Dean chuckled and ruffled both their hair. “You act like I was never coming back.” Dean mused a grin plastered across his face.

 

Anna rose next her smile brilliant as she calmly walked over to Castiel giving him a loving hug. “I missed you.” She whispered and pulled back patting his arm lightly. Castiel smiled at her endearingly his eyes communicating the same.

 

John approached him next shaking his hand and nodding at him before pulling his son into a hug. “Good to see you son.” John said then back off as Bobby approached pulling Dean’s shirt away to get a good look at the bite.

 

“It was just the heat you’re healing fine now. Congratulations, boy.” Bobby gruffed out in the way that he does and nodded at Castiel before leaving the room.

 

“Your father called while you two were out. He’s talked to Michael and he’s willing to go they’re just waiting to hear from you. I told them you’d call them when you came out.” Mary said her smile light but concerned.

 

“Thank you,” Castiel said looking around for one more familiar face, “Where is, Meg?” Castiel asked searching Mary’s face.

 

Everyone exchanged looks for a second and Castiel raised an eyebrow in question. “A family friend of ours came to visit Dean while you two were indisposed. Turns out they were mates. Benny damn near jumped her. She put him in his place real quick.” Mary said a small smirk on her face.

 

Castiel frowned about to ask who the hell Benny is and where the hell is Meg when Dean spoke up. “Did he have Andy with him?” His voice concerned.

 

John nodded. “The three of them took a day out in town to get to know each other.”

 

“Whose Benny?” Castiel asked looking to his mate for an explanation.

 

Dean smiled reassuringly at Castiel grabbing his hand and squeezed it tightly. “Benny’s a childhood friend of mine and his son’s name is Andy. His first mate didn’t work out and he got sole custody of their child. He lives in town, but he visits from time to time.”

 

Castiel nodded relaxing slightly asking for a phone to call his father. He’d memorized the number so he could check on Anna from time to time. Castiel listened to the dull ringing till his father’s gruff voice answered. “Hello, father.”

 

“Castiel it’s good to hear from you. When would you like to visit your mother? Will Dean be coming?” Chuck asked his voice hopeful in a way Castiel hasn’t heard for a long time.

 

“Dean will be coming yes. We could pry get there in two days time. I’ll call you again when we get into town.” Castiel said his eyes locked with Dean’s who nodded in agreement.

 

“Very well then. I will see you soon, son.” Castiel frowned and hung up unsure of this side of his father.

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked grabbing his hand once more his expression honest and open with curiosity.

 

Castiel sighed hanging his head. “My father’s changing, and I don’t know how to handle this or why he’s suddenly changing. It just doesn’t make sense. I still don’t trust him.”

 

Dean cupped his face making the alpha meet his gaze. “It’s okay to mistrust him after what he did, Cas, but try and give him a chance if he’s trying to make amends.”

 

Castiel smiled softly kissing his mates hand. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning if that’s alright with you?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean nodded his smile dazzling as he kissed Castiel lightly. “Of course. I’ll go make all the preparations. Why don’t you go spend some time with Anna. I can tell she’s dying to leave the house and get some fresh air.” Castiel nodded kissing his mate one last time enjoying the soft pull of his lips as they pulled apart and walked back to the living room motioning for his sister to follow him.

 

Anna jumped up eagerly following him out of the house and lacing arms with him as they walked. “How are you, Anna?”

 

Anna smiled happily her eyes closed and face up towards the sun basking in it’s rays. “I’m so much better, Cas. Bobby has been so patient with me finding different mixtures if one doesn’t work for me. He’s been so helpful. He’s a way better healer than the one dad had. Bobby suspects that the healer was actually making me worse. He called dad and told him about it. I guess dad kicked her out of the territory. He called and told me he was sorry if she caused me to get worse and that he wished he would have known. I didn’t expect that from him you know?” Castiel frowned as they walked into the forest. Rowena had always acted nice around Castiel, but she always set him on edge her eyes always holding a plot he never understood.

 

“He seems to be making a lot of changes recently.” Castiel said his mind racing a million miles an hour. What if she was the cause of his father’s behavior? It seems like since she was forced to leave his father has been acting like himself. Was the other woman his mother was smelling Rowena? He didn’t know, but he knew he was going to ask his father when he saw him.

 

“I would agree it’s like we have the old dad back. I hope mom comes home… I’d like to get to know her.” Anna whispered her face filled with a sadness of a child never getting to know their parent. Castiel pulled her into a deep long hug kissing the top of her head lightly.

 

“She’ll come home Anna, and she will definitely want to get to know you.” Castiel whispered his promise searing into his mind. If he had to force his mother to get to know Anna he would. His sister deserved that much.

 

“You think so?” She asked her gaze alight with hope as she pulled back her smile beaming.

 

Castiel grinned. “I know so.” He replied keeping his arm around her as he walked. He was going to get to the bottom of the mystery of his parents, and he knew a certain mate of his who would help him through all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? Let me know what you thought in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr here:http://lucilovessamwholovesgabriel.tumblr.com/ feel free to stop by and talk to me.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter below! I love reading people's comments on what they think will happen next, or how they like the story so far. Helpful criticism is welcomed.


End file.
